Beating Hearts
by Kieno0324
Summary: She was an information mercenary. She had no idea that one of her clients was going to drag her into a world she had no idea existed. She is about to go on an adventure filled with fantasy and love. It could very well cost her life. Is she ready? AU KxK
1. Prologue

This is my first published Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. I've had this idea for years and have only now gained the courage to publish it! I used to write Ghost Hunt fanfiction so if you've read my work there, hello again! I hope you enjoy and all questions will be answered...eventually! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

The echo of a gunshot accompanied the piercing white hot pain in her shoulder as she fell to the ground. She had landed hard on the cold concrete of the suspended walkway that surrounded the battle arena her friends were fighting in. She could feel the blood pooling beneath her body. Cold was beginning to lay its claim on her and her eyes were becoming heavy with fatigue. A nap sounded really good to her.

"KAORU!" her eyes opened at the shout of her name. She forced her head to turn so she was looking through the railing that allowed her to see the opponents in the arena. Her eyes caught sight of red hair, violet eyes, and a cross shaped scar on the left cheek. She opened her mouth to respond to the sigh only for blood to trickle out.

"KAORU!" she blinked in hopes to clear her eyesight which was becoming slowly fuzzy. Her solution worked long enough for her to see tears in the violet eyes. She tried hard to remember the name that went with those eyes. He mind refused to comply for only a moment before eyes widened as the name came to her clearly.

'_Kenshin…why…why are you crying? Are you crying…because of me?_' she thought before turning her head back so she was looking up the high ceiling of the room. She could feel her breathing slowing. She realized belatedly that she was dying as the coldness seeped into her bones causing her body to shiver.

'_How did this happen?_' she thought dazedly. Her mind, though muddled, managed to supply the image of a woman with warm brown eyes and black hair tied back at the nape of her neck. She wondered briefly who this woman was before her mind managed to supply a name with the image. '_Tomoe…Yukishiro Tomoe. Because of her…I became involved in this…and I met Kenshin. I wish…I love you, Ken…shin._'

"KAORU! NO!"


	2. Everything Changes

I couldn't leave it at just the Prologue! I'm not that evil! Here's Chapter One! I hope you enjoy and please remember to review!

* * *

Kaoru had been orphaned at the age of ten. When people found out she turned away their sympathy by telling them she cherished the time she'd had with her parents and by remembering their teachings she had become stronger. She had always been surprised at the praise she received for managing to grow into a respectable young woman.

'Of course I grew into a good woman, I couldn't disrespect my parents by not being a good person.' she would think before walking away from whatever person that had made the comment. If there was one thing she would never do it was to taint her parents' memory by becoming something they wouldn't be proud of. She absolutely refused.

'Although…being an information mercenary probably wasn't high on their list of expectations for me.' she thought dryly as she sat on a bench in the middle of one of many streets in Tokyo. She crossed her arms as she looked around at the people walking passed her while wondering if any of them was the person who had contacted her earlier with the desire to employ her services.

She wondered briefly how this person had gotten her number but shook her head with a small smile. It didn't matter. This person had managed to get hold of her through her private number. That particular line of communication told Kaoru the person wanting to use her services had managed to get hold was close to someone who was also close to Kaoru. It was also the only reason the young woman was willing to meet with the person.

'_Get your head out of the clouds, Kamiya, you need to look as though you know what you're doing._' she thought as she slapped her cheeks. She let out a breath before looking around once again. She frowned as she looked down at her watch only for her eyebrows to rise in surprise. The person she was supposed to be meeting was at least ten minutes. If there was one thing Kaoru couldn't stand it was when her possible clients were late in meeting her.

"Excuse me are you Miss Kamiya Kaoru?" she blinked before looking up at the soft voice. She had to keep her jaw from dropping at the sight before her. A young woman stood there in a black business suit. Her long black hair was tied back at the nape of her neck and her make-up was very subtle. Kaoru suddenly felt very underdressed in her plain t-shirt and jeans.

"Yes, that's me and you are?" she didn't want to be rude but in her business she had learned it was better to err on the side of caution. She briefly wondered why she hadn't gone into the safer career of accounting before shaking her head. She knew she wouldn't be as happy as an accountant

"My name is Yukishiro Tomoe. I had a friend of mine contact you for your services. This is quite a public place for a meeting." the woman continued in her soft voice as she sat down beside Kaoru. She blinked at the woman before letting out a soft laugh as she turned her attention back towards the people passing them by and ignoring them.

"It's a safety precaution. In this business you never know who you're going to meet so I make it a habit to meet in public for the first time." Kaoru told her. She glanced back at the other woman as she heard her laugh. The woman was smiling at her with her brown eyes twinkling at her in amusement.

"I understand. However, the matter I wish to discuss with you is better done in private as I don't want anyone to overhear what I am going to tell you." Tomoe told her. Kaoru weighed her options silently in her mind. She met the brown eyes again and felt something tighten inside her telling her to trust this woman. She wondered briefly why her instincts were telling her to trust this woman but knew not to question her instincts.

"Alright. Where do you want to go?" she asked. She watched as the woman's eyes widened in surprise. She bit back the smile as she had known the woman would be surprised by the sudden change of attitude on Kaoru's part.

"I thought it would take more convincing on my part to get you to talk with me privately." Tomoe confessed. Kaoru chuckled as she brought her hand up to her heart as she smiled at the woman. She felt as though they were kindred spirits and she found herself wanting to befriend this woman. Despite the rules she had placed on herself to never befriend her clients.

"Something inside me is telling me it will be okay to trust you. I only ask you don't betray my instincts in trusting you." Kaoru told her. Tomoe replied to the statement with a small smile before she stood up.

"I will do my absolute best to uphold your trust. Please, if you'll follow me I'll take you to my office." Tomoe told her. Kaoru nodded before standing to follow the slightly older woman as she led her through the throngs of the Japanese population trying to get to their jobs on time. Kaoru had always been surprise by human beings always in such a rush. She had always felt as though people should enjoy life rather than rush through it.

"I must also ask you a favor. Please, do not be surprised when you see where my office is." the woman said as they traveled. Kaoru blinked before nodding in understanding. She wondered briefly where, exactly, Tomoe's office could possibly be that would surprise her so much. She knew the woman wouldn't have warned her if she didn't think would surprise her.

"Here we are." Tomoe said. Kaoru looked up only for her mouth drop open in surprise even though she had promised not to be. She glanced at Tomoe to see the woman had a small smile on her face.

"Y-you're associated with the White Plum Restaurant? This is one of the oldest and most popular restaurants in the city!" Kaoru exclaimed. She watched as Tomoe's smile only grew at the exclamation. Kaoru had the feeling the woman was about to tell her something that was going to knock her off her feet.

"I'm not just associated with it. I own it." she told her. Kaoru had to physically keep hers jaw from dropping open. Tomoe continued to stand there with the gentle smile on her face as people entered and left the small restaurant in front of them.

The outside structure looked as though it belonged in the Meiji Era of Japan when it had first opened. Kaoru knew, however, from pictures she had seen that the restaurant had evolved with the times to make it modern but to also keep its history alive. She had always wanted to eat there but knew with the modest salary she made she wouldn't be able to afford. Now, she was standing in front of the owner.

"I know I promised not to be surprised…but I can't keep it…I'm mind blown." she told her. She watched as the other woman covered her mouth as she laughed softly.

"I'll take that as a compliment then. Come, let's get inside to my office and we can talk over lunch. I don't know about you but I haven't eaten today and I'm starving." Tomoe told her. Kaoru opened her mouth to protest only to shiver as Tomoe shot her a look. "No protests. Think of it as thanks for agreeing to meet me."

"R-Right. You can be a scary woman, Tomoe." she told her. Tomoe just smiled over her shoulder as she led her through the busy tables of the restaurant. Kaoru tried extremely hard to keep from feeling self-conscious in her clothes as everyone around her was dressed nicer. Including the waiters and waitresses.

"Here we are." Tomoe said after they had climbed a set of stairs in the back that led to one door. Kaoru watched as she opened the door to reveal a large modern office that looked as though it didn't belong in the building. Kaoru felt as though she just stepped from the past into the future. It was interesting but seemed to embody the woman she had just met.

"Oh, Kenshin, I wasn't expecting you so early. I thought you'd still be in Kyoto visiting Aoshi." Tomoe said Kaoru blinked as she peered over the other woman's shoulder. A young man stood at the desk with his bright red hair tied into a low ponytail. His eyes looked violet in the lighting from the overhead light and there was a vicious looking cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He was also dressed in a black suit and Kaoru wondered if he helped with the restaurant.

"Saito showed up. I felt as though it would be best for all involved if I left, that I did." the man answered. Kaoru blinked at the odd way of speech as she followed Tomoe into the office and closed the door behind her.

"You two need to learn to get along. At any rate, this is Kamiya Kaoru. She's the one I told you about last time we met." Tomoe said as she motioned to her. Kaoru grinned at the man and he returned it kindly. "Kaoru, this is Himura Kenshin. He's a manager of mine who helps me keep our sister restaurant in Kyoto open."

"It's very nice to meet you, Kenshin. I hope I'm not interrupting a meeting." she said with a small smile. She watched as the young man opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Tomoe.

"I wasn't expecting him until tomorrow so it really doesn't matter if you are. He needs to learn how to call a person to let them know he's coming. Now, Kenshin, please…leave." Tomoe said with a bright smile. Kaoru watched as a strained smile spread across the red head's face as he began to make a retreat towards the door.

"Of course, Tomoe. Please, enjoy your meal and visit, Miss Kaoru." he told her as he disappeared through the door. Kaoru smiled as she felt a blush spread across her cheeks at the formal way he had addressed her.

"Are you blushing? I suppose I can't blame you. Kenshin is quite handsome." Tomoe said. Kaoru jumped before turning to look at the woman as the blush got brighter. She slapped her hands over her cheeks only to groan in embarrassment as she saw the mischievous grin on the other woman's face.

"A-ah! Tomoe, I'm sorry! This is so unprofessional of me!" Kaoru said as she collapsed in a chair in front of the desk. She watched as the other woman sat down in her chair on the other side of the desk.

"I also apologize for teasing you. I always find it amusing when Kenshin manages to enchant women without knowing it. He'll be getting his far amount of teasing later." Tomoe told her with a grin. Kaoru had to bite back a groan. She hadn't meant to pull the red haired man down with her. She hoped he'd forgive her for causing him trouble.

"Well, you would know more about that than me. You've brought me here for a reason and I hope I don't sound too rude in asking what the reason happens to be." Kaoru requested softly. She watched as Tomoe blinked causing her to swallow. She really hoped she hadn't upset the woman. She was beginning to like her.

"Yes, I have. Oh, there's the food! Come in!" Kaoru's head dropped as Tomoe was once again distracted by a knock on the office door. She waited in silence as the meal was set up on the desk before the waitress left. She watched as Tomoe began to eat before also starting on her plate. She wasn't sure how long they ate in silence before Tomoe finally broke the silence once she was finished.

"There are rumors about how good you are at this particular job. I want to know, before we begin, if they're true." Tomoe asked. Kaoru blinked before looking down at her hands as they folder together. She watched as her knuckles turned white before she took a deep breath.

"I don't like to brag. However, I give everything to my job whether it be successful or not. If you ask me for a piece of information I will do everything in my power to get it. That is why I do not ask for payment until afterwards. If I fail to get what you want then you don't pay and I keep my mouth shut if it's illegal. However, I do tend to not take jobs if it involves illegal behavior." Kaoru told her. She looked up to see Tomoe was smiling at her gently with her eyes glinting happily.

"Excellent! I assure you the information I request is…let's put it this way, it is information about a person who cannot be touched by the police. This will be my way in helping them make sure this man will be stopped." Tomoe told her. Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows as she had no idea who she was talking about.

"Who is it and what information do you want?" Kaoru asked. She met Tomoe's eyes as the woman's smile dropped from her face.

"I need information on the weapons he has been smuggling into the country. Along with information on the people he has been sneak in to use those weapons. He is planning a strike on Japan that if it is not stopped who knows what chaos will be caused." she revealed. Kaoru blinked.

"Who in the world?"

"His name is Shishio Makoto and he is determined to destroy this world."


	3. The Wheels Begin to Turn

AN at the end :)

* * *

"S-Shishio? As in the Shishio who owns at least six corporations who cater to even more countries? _That_ Shishio?" Kaoru couldn't keep her voice down. She had heard rumors about the man ever since she had become involved in the information business. The rumors she had heard whispered of dangers that would make even the most hardened of men shiver. Kaoru had no desire to get involved with the man.

"Yes, that Shishio. It has come to my attention that he has some very…how should I put this? He has some very unsavory contacts in China and the Middle East. It is because there is no real proof that having these contacts is a threat to Japan that the police are unable to act. This is where I come in hopefully with your help in getting the information I need to move forward." Tomoe told her. Kaoru could only stare. The only thought in her mind was why in the world would a restaurant owner be interested in taking down one of the most powerful men in Tokyo?

"I…I don't understand. How did this affect you, Tomoe? I mean, what could you possibly gain by possibly bringing unwanted attention from Shishio down on your head?" Kaoru asked. Tomoe giggled before folding her hands and bringing them up to her chin. Kaoru swallowed at the smile on her face.

"I know it's odd that as a restaurant owner I should be so interested in something like this. I haven't been completely honest with you, Kaoru. I own this business, yes, but there is something else I do on the side." Tomoe revealed. Kaoru swallowed while wondering if she wanted to know. She knew she could walk away now and forget this whole event. Something kept her rooted though. She realized it was the look in Tomoe's eyes. The look in those brown eyes was asking her to stay and hear Tomoe's story out.

"I'm not sure what to say about all of this. You seem like a nice woman and there's still something in me telling me I can trust you. So, please, tell me what this is all about and I will do what I can to help." Kaoru told her. She watched as Tomoe's hands dropped from her chin to rest on the large wooden desk that separated. Kaoru got the distinct impression that there was something far bigger separating them than the desk but she had no idea what. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus on what Tomoe was about to tell her so she could decide on where to go from there.

"I must give my thanks for agreeing to hear me out. As I said, Shishio is smuggling weapons into the country. These weapons, from what I've managed to gather, are very specialized. This is only a guess on my part but I have the feeling Shishio doesn't know how to fully utilize these weapons. In making that particular connection I also have the feeling Shishio is on the hunt for people who can use those weapons.

"The information I need is about the people he has been contacting outside of his normal circle of acquaintances. The only problem is I have no idea who that circle is." Tomoe told her. Kaoru scratched her head before nodding with a small smile on her face.

"It probably won't be hard to figure that piece of information out. Just watching the television will probably tell who his inner circle is. From what I've seen already I doubt Shishio has kept public record of people he has met with that he doesn't want others knowing about." Kaoru replied. She brought her fingers up to her lips and began to tap as she thought. It was a habit she had picked up as a child and unable to drop.

"You have a good point. Oh, Kaoru, you make this sound much more complicated than what I thought it would be." Tomoe groaned. Kaoru looked up from here knees before giggling as she covered her mouth.

"This is my job, Tomoe, I never expect for my jobs to be easy. It wouldn't be nearly as fun if it was easy." Kaoru told her. She watched as the other woman blinked at her before bursting out into laugher. Kaoru watched her while wondering what she had said that was so funny.

"You continue to both surprise and amuse me, Kaoru. The only thing left for you to answer is if you're going to help me or not." Tomoe said. Kaoru grinned as she nodded.

"I don't think I can back down from this. I'll get started immediately." she told her. She made to stand up before Tomoe lifted her hand to stop her.

"I want you to understand just how dangerous this job is. If you'll allow me I want to give you someone to help assure your safety." Tomoe said. Kaoru tilted her head before frowning.

"I like to work alone. I know he's a dangerous person but I feel as though I'd manage to do a better job by myself." she told the older woman. She wasn't offended by the desire to have someone accompany her. She knew Tomoe was thinking about her safety but she was doing what she could to make sure she did the best possible job.

"Trust me, the person I want to help you is made for stealth. You'll barely know she's there. Unless, of course, you accidentally get in trouble." Tomoe told her. Kaoru felt her shoulders drop as she knew the woman was telling her the truth. She could defend herself when absolutely necessary but probably not against people who worked for someone like Shishio.

"Since you won't let me outright refuse I can make the compromise of agreeing to meet the person. If I think they'll be too much for what I need to do I will refuse." Kaoru said sternly as she met Tomoe's eyes. The other woman tilted her head in understanding before reaching for her phone.

"Alright, then. I'll have her come in and meet you." Tomoe said. Kaoru bit her lip before nodding in agreement. She felt as though she had somehow just lost the battle without even fighting it. She also got the feeling that was who Tomoe was. She allowed you to think you had won when in reality she was the victor.

"You can come up now. I know you've been listening at the bottom of the stairs." Kaoru shook her head as she realized Tomoe had been pressing a button on the phone to talk to a person on the other end. She got the distinct feeling when Tomoe wanted something she got it.

"Alright! You're too good, Tomoe!" Kaoru blinked at the feminine voice that replied through the device. Something in Kaoru's mind told her she should recognize the voice. She shook her head before turning her attention towards the door as she waited for the person who would be helping her whether she liked it or not.

"That's because you're too easy to read." Kaoru heard the other woman mumble under her breath. She shot a glance at Tomoe to see the woman had an affectionate smile on her face.

"I'm here!" Kaoru watched as the door burst open to reveal a young woman with a long braid over her shoulder. Kaoru felt her mouth drop open in surprised recognition.

"Misao? What are you doing here?" Kaoru cried as she jumped up to greet her friend. The smaller girl was the last person she had thought she would meet in a restaurant like this. She blinked as she noticed Misao was wearing the waitressing uniform that Kaoru felt made her look underdressed.

"Well, I work here! How else do you think Tomoe knew to contact you on your private line? It's why I also volunteered when she said she would feel better if one of us tagged along for your safety!" Misao told her as she threw up a peace. sign. Kaoru raise her eyebrow as she stared at the girl. She slowly turned towards Tomoe with a blank look on her face. She ignored the way Tomoe smiled at her sheepishly.

"You want Misao, the klutz of all klutzes, to help me do a job that requires stealth and grace? Please tell me this is a joke! No offense, Misao." Kaoru shot over her shoulder before turning back to Tomoe. The older woman blinked up at her innocent before shrugging her shoulders with a bright smile.

"She's good at her job. She does more than just waitress for me." Tomoe revealed. Kaoru crossed her arms as she waited for an explanation. She was ready to tell Tomoe she could forget it if she didn't find someone else. Misao was one of Kaoru's closest friends and she loved her but she felt as though 'stealth' just wasn't in the girls' vocabulary.

"Kaoru, please! Trust me!" Kaoru barely had time to blink let alone brace herself before Misao tackled her from behind. The taller girl let out a cry of surprise as she fell to the floor with a pleading Misao sitting on her back. She had the distinct feeling she was going to pass out from being unable to breath if Misao didn't get off her.

"Misao, please get off Kaoru. I need her to do me this favor. If she smothers because you're sitting on her she can't exactly do that." Tomoe finally intervened. Kaoru let out a breath of relief as Misao jumped off of her.

She slowly sat up while rubbing her lower back. She shot a glare at Misao who was grinning at her sheepishly. She blinked as a small white hand entered her line of vision. She followed the arm the hand belonged to only to be met with Tomoe's smiling face. She gently returned the smile before she took the hand. The other woman helped her to her feet easily before Kaoru turned on Misao. The other woman quickly put the desk between them.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru! I got carried away! You know how I am!" Misao cried. Kaoru shook her head before turning back to Tomoe. The woman had sat back down behind her desk to watch the interaction between Kaoru and Misao.

"Before this goes any farther, how about the two of you sit down and tell me how you already know each other?" she suggested. Kaoru shared a look with Misao before the both nodded in a truce. They sat down in the empty chairs, Kaoru doing so with her arms crossed.

"We met in college, Tomoe. We had a couple of classes together. We became friends so we could help each other survive. We don't talk daily but I like to think we're still friends, right, Kaoru?" Misao asked softly. Kaoru let out a soft breath before turning to her friend with a small smile on her face.

"We're still friends, Misao, but that doesn't mean I'm going to trust you to help me on a job like this. You're still a klutz." she told her. The other black haired girl sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Kaoru, tell me, have you ever heard of a group called the Oniwanbanshuu?" Tomoe suddenly asked. Kaoru looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You hear a lot of things on the streets. Especially when you make a living in gathering information. I've heard of them and know they are basically modern day ninjas. Other than that, I'm as in the dark as the rest of the general population." Kaoru confessed. She watched as Tomoe gave her an amused smile.

"What would you do if I told you that you were sitting next to one of the most respected members of that group?" Tomoe said. Kaoru blinked as she looked over at Misao. The girl was smiling brightly. Kaoru turned back to Tomoe who nodded with the same amused smile still on her face.

"You aren't joking, are you?" Kaoru asked. Tomoe shook her head.

"No. Misao acts like a klutz to hide the fact she is part of that group. She is very good at her job. You've only known one side of it, Kaoru. Trust me, she'll make sure everything goes as you want it and keep out of your hair." Tomoe told her. Kaoru look towards Misao to see she was also smiling at her. Kaoru let out a breath before bowing her head in acceptance.

"It seems I don't have a choice, do I? I suppose if Tomoe says you're good at this type of thing, Misao, I'll trust you. However, don't think if you klutz out once I won't beat you with the bokken I keep hid in bedroom." Kaoru said cheerfully before standing up. She bowed to Tomoe with a small smile in place. "I'll contact you tomorrow once I figure out how exactly to attack this. Have a good rest of the evening, Tomoe."

Tomoe and Misao watched as Kaoru left the room with the door closing silently behind her. They listened as she descended the steps before silence took over the small office. Misao was unsure of how long they sat there. She knew when Tomoe wanted to say something she would. Misao could also tell by looking in her eyes that Tomoe had something she wanted to say.

"Did you notice?" Tomoe finally asked softy. Misao met her eyes briefly before swallowing.

"I did. Why now, Tomoe?" Misao asked. The slightly older woman tilted her head indicating she was deep in thought. Misao waited for her to reply.

"A storm is brewing, Misao. Everything is coming to a head." Tomoe once again spoke.

"What do we do now, Tomoe?" Misao asked quietly. The woman let out a deep breath before standing up from her desk to look out the window of her office. Misao knew she was watching the people below hurry along the streets.

"You do everything to help Kaoru get the information we need and do your best to keep her out of this feud. This is between us and Shishio. No innocent bystanders." Tomoe told her sternly. Misao stood up before bowing to the woman.

"I understand." she replied. She turned towards the door only to stop as it opened to reveal Kenshin standing there. Their eyes met and he tilted his head in greeting. She smiled in response.

"I saw your guest leave, Tomoe, I was hoping we could, that I was." Kenshin said to the woman still standing at the window. Misao also turned to Tomoe wondering what she would say in the obviously melancholy mood she had thrown herself into.

"I assume your insistence means Shishio is also moving in Kyoto." Tomoe replied. Misao turned to Kenshin to see he was staring at Tomoe's back.

"Indeed. Aoshi said he would fax you the reports later tonight. Are you sure Miss Kaoru will be able to do this job? She looks as though she is barely out of high school, that she does." Kenshin replied. Misao had to keep herself from jumping to Kaoru's defense. She knew Tomoe would do that herself.

"She certainly seems as though she knows what she's doing. The way she reacted seems to suggest she knows what she's doing. I trust her to do what I've asked. Misao has also agreed to accompany her to protect her should something interfere." Tomoe finally spoke. Misao turned to Kenshin with a shrug of her shoulders as he let out a breath.

"Sounds as though you've made up your mind, Tomoe, that it does." Kenshin replied. Tomoe turned towards him with a blank look on her face. Misao swallowed as she wondered what was going to happen. She really didn't want to get caught in the middle of a fight between them.

"My mind has been made up about this for a long time, Kenshin. You know that and you know why. Do you really want to let him continue on this path? Aren't you the one who talks about doing everything possible to protect those who need it?" Tomoe asked. Misao watched as one of Kenshin's eyebrows quickly rose. Misao had to bite back a wince. She knew it had sounded like an accusation and from the looks of Kenshin's face he had taken it that way.

"You were the one who taught me that, Tomoe. You need to remember that before you start throwing accusations out, that you should." he told her coolly. Misao bit back a sigh. She had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling.

"My apologies, Kenshin. You know how short my temper is when it comes to the subject of Shishio. This has been going on far too long." Tomoe whispered. Misao watched as Kenshin nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed, it has. Do you think we've finally found the answer?" Kenshin asked. Misao blinked before looking at Tomoe.

"I hope so." the woman replied.

"Tomoe, this question is hanging over all of our heads. What happens if Kaoru finds out the truth?" Misao asked softly as though she didn't want anyone else to hear her. She met Tomoe's eyes before the woman shook her head.

"Then her life will be in much more danger than it is now." Misao watched as Tomoe's eyes flashed an unnatural color before returning to their normal brown. She bowed her head before turning back to the door. She was stopped once again from leaving only this time it was Tomoe's voice. "Protect her, Misao. Not just from Shishio but from the truth. I like her, I don't want her to become like us."

"Agreed."

* * *

Now, first off before anyone thinks it...this is NOT a vampire fic! Not by a long shot but that's all I can say! Also, thanks to those who reviewed and follow, you know who you are! For those of you who are ghost readers I also appreciate you and I want you to know I'd love to hear what you think of the story! Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews make me happy!


	4. And the Forming of Clouds

AN at the end! Enjoy!

* * *

It was way too early in the morning for phone calls, Kaoru thought as she rolled over onto her stomach. The loud chirping of her phone couldn't even be drowned out by the pillow she had placed over her head. She groaned as she reached out to pick up the device as it continued its annoying song. The person calling her, she didn't recognize the number, was being extremely persistent.

"Hello?" she mumbled as she buried her face back into her pillow. She was half tempted to fall asleep on the person on the other end. She felt as though it would be just revenge for calling her before she had her first cup of coffee. Everyone that knew her knew she couldn't function without her first dose of caffeine.

"Hello, Miss Kaoru, this is Kenshin. We met yesterday before you had your meeting with Tomoe, that we did." the voice greeted her cheerfully. She blinked blearily at the voice before yawning as her mind instantly supplied the image of a redhead.

"I only have one question for you…do you _know_ what time it is?" she asked. She was sure she heard him laugh but blocked it out. She had no desire to talk someone when they were laughing at her because she was still sleeping.

"It is seven-thirty in the morning, Miss Kaoru. I was hoping you would join me for breakfast at this little café I know. Is nine o'clock alright with you?" he asked. Kaoru scowled before finally sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. She knew now that she was awake there was no way she would be going to sleep. It was how she had been since she could first remember.

"I promised Tomoe I would work on her request today. I need to get as much information about this particular person before I even think about diving head first into this problem. Believe it or not, I'm a very cautious person when it comes to my job." she told him as she attempted to keep defensiveness out of her tone. She stretched as she waited for him to respond to her statement.

"Then a good breakfast is the way to start the day. Allow me to treat you before you get involved in this." he replied. Kaoru had to bite back a smile at the stubbornness she could sense in the tone. She knew arguing with him was only going to end in a headache for her. She knew he wasn't going to give in.

"You're awfully persistent. Alright, if we can move up the breakfast to eight-thirty and you give me the address I'll meet you there." she told him. She heard him laugh and knew this time it wasn't because she was half asleep. She wanted him to know she could be just as stubborn as he was. She didn't give in to anyone unless she felt it absolutely necessary. She wasn't going to let him know she felt it was necessary to give into him so she could do her job.

"I'll agree to your conditions then. The café is just down the street from the west end of Tokyo University." he told her. She stood up and went over to the window of her bedroom as she kept the arm close to her ear.

"Very well, I'll meet you there. Bye, Kenshin." she said. She didn't give him a chance to return the farewell before hanging up. She stuck her tongue out at the phone as she threw it on the bed. '_I can't believe he woke me up this early! Gah, I want sleep!_'

'_Free food._' was the only reply her stomach gave. She groaned before disappearing into her bathroom to ready herself to go meet the redhead.

* * *

Kaoru found herself sitting in the café at the appointed time. It was bigger than she had thought it would be since it was listed as a café. She supposed it should have not been much of a surprise considering how close it was to campus. It needed the space to occupy all of the students who undoubtedly frequented the shop.

She watched in amusement as the redhead entered the shop with his hair still pulled back in a low ponytail. She was glad to see he wasn't wearing the suit he had been wearing when they first met. Instead he had on a plain t-shirt and jeans. He really looked as though he belonged with the students on campus instead of being a manager of one of the most well-known restaurants in Japan.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Kaoru. Oh? You haven't ordered anything yet?" the man asked as he sat down across from her. She blinked at him as his violet eyes met hers curiously. She returned the curiosity with a small smile.

"My parents taught me it is common courtesy to wait for all parties involved in an outside meal to arrive. Especially when the one that invited you hadn't made it yet." she told him. He chuckled as he folded his hands. She watched as he sent her a small smile before shaking his head with a soft sigh.

"So you waited for me even though it is clear you are starving?" he asked. She felt her cheeks turn red as her stomach grumbled loudly at his statement. She looked down at her stomach in horror as he chuckled at her. "Well, I feel it absolutely necessary now to pay for your breakfast. Order anything you would like."

Kaoru had no issue in doing exactly that. Once they received their orders they ate in silence. She had a feeling the meeting was about more than just him treating her to an early breakfast. It was easy to see in his eyes. He wanted to talk to her about something and she had the feeling she had no choice but to listen.

"You invited me here for something other than to just treat me to breakfast, didn't you, Kenshin? Spill the beans or I'm going to tell Tomoe her employees are hindering my job." she told him. He blinked at her before sitting his glass down from where he'd been taking a sip of water. He leaned back in his chair with a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"You're sharp. I wouldn't expect anything less from someone Tomoe hired for this particular job." he replied. She just crossed her arms. She wasn't going to say anything until he actually answered her question. "Very well…I came here to warn you. That man is more dangerous than you think. There's very little information that you can gather on him without getting his attention. You don't want that."

"Oh, you mean information like he's spent a little over fourteen million dollars in transporting certain _items_ to his headquarters in downtown Tokyo. Or how about the fact he has hired roughly ten new employees in high paying positions but all of their information to put them on payroll is mysteriously blank? There is also the fact that all of them arrived in Japan under assumed names because they are wanted under their real names in other countries. And the one that I personally find out the most was the person everyone _thinks _is him, the guy that makes all the public appearances, isn't actually him but a fake?" she whispered furiously as she leaned forward. She watched as his eyes went wide at the information she had just blurted out to him before she smirked. "All of this information that you and Tomoe already knew, right?"

"Well, yes, we did. However, I know Tomoe didn't tell you all of that before you left her office. How did you find out all of that without gaining his attention? I know how Shishio works; if he thought you'd been gaining intelligence on him he would have already had someone at your door." Kenshin finally said once his eyes had gone back to their normal size.

"Well, first of all I managed to hack into the mainframe of his computer system from my own little computer. While it's not completely full proof I have the machine set up to change the IP address every three to five seconds making it hard to trace. That's how I got most of the information. The information about the guy who makes public appearances not being the true Shishio, well that wasn't exactly brain science." she revealed. Kenshin leaned forward so his elbows were on the table with his hands supporting his chin.

"You've got me intrigued, Miss Kaoru, that you do. Please continue." he said with a small smile. She tilted her head before laughing. He looked like a child who wanted her to continue with the Christmas story she had been telling.

"Shishio's wife never interacts with him in public. From all the articles I found online she said she couldn't keep her hands off of him. So why, when they are in front of audience does she never even touch him? Newlyweds, even the famous ones, usually at least hold hands in public or give small kisses. She's done neither. It also helps that I found the man's name, Sadojima Hoji, under his picture in a locked area of the employee profile page on their website. It was easily hacked into." she finished. She watched as he leaned back with a sigh and amused smile on his lips.

"You are _really_ good. I suppose I won't have to worry too much about you and Misao while you're doing this job." he told her. She sent him a smile.

"My thanks. Unfortunately, I'll still have to get into the building and get onto their actual computers to get the information Tomoe wants. I tried to hack into it but the system is far too complex for my little computer to handle. I'll need to see what I'm up against. That is where Misao will be able to accompany me." she said. He nodded before chuckling softly under his breath. She tilted her head curiously wondering what he was thinking about her.

"You really do amaze me, Miss Kaoru. If I can be of any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask." the smile he sent her caused Kaoru's cheeks to heat up. She wondered what it meant if her heart rate sped up because he was smiling at her.

"Thank you. I do have a question for you. Why do you call me 'Miss' but not Tomoe?" she asked. She watched as head tilted to the side.

"Well, I respect you. Not to say I don't respect Tomoe, I do. It's just we're friends while I've just met you. I hope it doesn't bother you." he told her with a smile. She found that it didn't bother her as much as it probably should have. He was right, after all. They had just met so they had to build the friendship up.

"I understand. Well, I should get to work. Thank you for the breakfast Kenshin." she stood up from the table with a bright smile. She began to walk towards the door before pausing slightly. She bit her lip as she took a deep breath. She turned back slightly to meet his eyes as he had been watching her leave.

"You will let me know when we're friends, right?" she asked. She watched as his eyes went wide before glazing. She was about to ask if she had done something wrong before he seemed to shake himself out of his daze.

"I'm not very good at knowing when I cross lines, Miss Kaoru. I've always been a little clueless on how to classify my relationships." he replied gently. She blinked before her smiled widened even more than it already was.

"Well, I'll make sure you know when we're friends, Kenshin. I'd like to think we're on our way there. Bye!" she ran out without looking back. If she had she would have seen Kenshin staring after her.

'_Those…words…they're exactly…get hold of yourself, Himura! Now is not the time for this!_' he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't afford, mentally, to go down this particular road. Oh, god, the memories. Snow. Blood. Hot, searing pain. The smell of Jasmine permeating the air.

"Sir?" he jumped as a voice interrupted his painful trip down memory lane. He put on a smile to assure the waitress he was alright. He watched as she walked away before letting out a soft sigh. He had known what the consequences would be if he met with her on his own. Tomoe had tried to warn him but he had ignored it. He let out a deep breath as he stood up.

"_Meeting with her will only cause you to remember things you would rather forget, Kenshin. As your friend I implore you not to do this to yourself._" Tomoe's voice echoed in his head as he walked out of the café. He let out another sigh as he eyes glazed over. It had been so long but it seemed the pain would never go away. He swallowed as his hand reached up to touch the scar on his cheek. He deserved the jagged reminder Tomoe had given him for his sins.

"Huh?" he blinked as his cell phone began to go off. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled the device off. He looked at the text message Tomoe had sent him indicating she was agitated and that he was late for his shift at the restaurant. "Oro? She sounds mad, that she does!"

* * *

"You know, for a guy who has one of his employees pretend to be him in the public eye…he really likes to build showy buildings." Misao whispered to Kaoru as they stared up at the huge skyscraper in downtown Tokyo that housed the headquarters for Shishio's corporation. Kaoru found she had no choice but to agree with Misao's statement. The building certainly made a statement. It looked as though it had been covered in light and shone brightly against the other darkened skyscrapers.

Kaoru let out a soft sigh as she looked down the watch on her wrist. It nearly midnight and she was fairly certain no one would be in the building. At least she hoped so. Explaining why she and Misao, two people who shouldn't be there, would be very tricky. She glanced at Misao with worry in her stomach. She really, really hoped Tomoe had been right to say the girl was good at her job as a ninja.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?" Misao asked once she realized Kaoru was staring at her. The blue eyed girl laughed as she scratched the back of her head. She should have realized the other girl would notice her staring. It wasn't a surprise if she thought about it.

"I'm just hoping that you actually know what to do." she replied as she turned away from her friend. She rolled her eyes as she heard Misao fall to the floor in surprise. She didn't bother to look back to see if she was right about her falling. The groan that accompanied the loud thump told her she was right.

"You still have so little faith in me?!" Misao cried. Kaoru sent her a look that told the other girl to keep quiet. She didn't need them to be busted before they even made it into the building itself. She had a bad feeling that with Misao being with her that the job was going to be much harder than it normally would be.

"I wonder why? If you don't lower your voice we're going to be caught and sent to jail before we even set foot inside. Let me figure out how to get passed this lock. It's more complicated of a lock than what I thought would be on the back door of the building." Kaoru said. She studied the lock before blinking as Misao stepped up to it. She watched as the woman played with the lock for only a few seconds before the door open. Kaoru felt her jaw drop open.

"H-How?" she whispered. Misao turned to look at her with a small smile on her face that clearly boasted of her awesomeness. Kaoru had to bite back the urge to tackle the girl just to wipe away that smile.

"I may seem like I don't know what I'm doing, Kaoru, but that's how the Oniwanbanshuu operate. We have to keep our secrecy so we can do our job accurately. Trust me, Kaoru." Misao told her. The other girl smiled gently before nodding as she finally realized Misao knew what she was doing.

"Alright, alright. You've convinced me. I'm sorry for doubting you, Misao. You have to understand that all I've ever seen you do is klutz out." Kaoru pointed out. Misao made a face before holding her hands up.

"I understand. Apology accepted. Let's hurry and see if we can get what you're looking for. I doubt we'll have much time considering how much security Shishio has. I feel as though we have a short window of time." Misao told her. Kaoru nodded before going through the open door quickly. She knew Misao would be able to keep up with her.

She made her way quickly, but silently, through the hallways. She had spent the rest of her memorizing the blue prints of the building. She had known that there would be little time to do what she wanted to she needed to know the layout to make the most of her time. She continued to run looking for the small computer room that she knew was her best option to get in, get the information, and get out without being noticed.

She stopped in front of the door that hid the room she had been looking for. She let out a deep breath as she reached out to open the door. She was relieved when it easily opened and she entered. She approached the middle computer of the three computers that were in the room. She looked up as Misao also entered the room while closing the door behind her.

"Well, now what? It seems we're in your domain instead of mine." Misao said. Kaoru winked at her as she pulled out a small device from her pocket. It looked like a USB drive but for some reason Misao felt it was a little more complicated than that.

"I'll plug this nifty device into the computer system. It'll get pass the mainframe security and search for the terms I've programed it to look for. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes for it to finish then we can leave." Kaoru said. She turned to the computer and quickly set the device up. She watched the screen as the program began to break through passwords and firewalls to get to the information she needed.

"I didn't know you knew so much about technology, Kaoru. It's a secret you hid very well." Misao said with a small smile. Kaoru turned to look at her before shrugging her shoulders.

"I have to know the technology if I'm going to be successful in this particular career. It looks as though we've both kept secrets from each other even though we're friends." Kaoru replied. Misao chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

"I guess you're right. Well, it doesn't really matter anymore. We know now and if you ever need help after this job let me know. I'll be more than happy to help you." Misao told her. Kaoru blinked before smiling in gratitude.

"Thanks, Misao. I may very well take you up on that offer." they sat in silence for only a moment longer before the computer beeped. "Oh, we're done. Let's get out of here before anyone thinks something weird is going on."

"Yeah." Misao agreed. Kaoru quickly followed their previous steps and had them out on the street in under a minute. She shared a small smile with her friend before they both broke out into giggles.

"Tell Tomoe I'll give her a call tomorrow to let her know what I found out." Kaoru told her. The black haired girl nodded before heading off in the opposite direction Kaoru would take to get home. Kaoru watched until Misao's figure disappeared before heading to her own home.

* * *

"Alright, let's see what information we managed to get." Kaoru said under her breath as she plugged the device into her own laptop. She watched as all the information loaded. She began to scroll through the documents she'd managed to snatch before pausing as one file name managed to catch her attention over all the others.

"Shishio's birth certificate? Why would that be under lock and key?" Kaoru murmured as she clicked on the file. Her eyes went wide as she scanned the information on the scan of the birth certificate that had opened up on her computer screen. "B-birth date…1843?! H-How is that possible?!"

She continued to stare in stunned amazement even as her phone began to ring. She didn't even think about who would be calling her so late at night. She couldn't hear anything as there was a loud buzzing in her ears. She was pulled out of her astonishment as her answering machine picked up the phone call.

"Miss Kaoru? This is Kenshin, Tomoe wanted me to call to check on you. It seems as though Shishio's building has caught on fire. Please, call me back as-"

"Kenshin?" she had managed to get to the phone before he finished his message. She was sure she heard him let out a relieved breath but didn't say anything about it.

"Ah, I guess you were asleep. I should've told Tomoe there was no reason to worry. I'm sorry for waking you, Miss Kaoru, that I am." he replied. She let out a small laugh before shaking her head. She was about to rely before frowning as there was a knock on the door.

"Kenshin, did you all send someone to check on me?" she whispered into the phone.

"Not that I know, Miss Kaoru." he replied. She swallowed as fear began to swell in her stomach. Something was telling her this was not good. She slowly approached the door and opened it while keeping Kenshin on the phone. Her eyes went wide at the man standing in her doorway. He was smiling at her but what surprised her the most was the sword he had in hand.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru Kamiya, but you're going to have to die." he told her. She dropped the phone as Kenshin began to call her name. She was about to reply before the man turned as hand was placed on his shoulder.

Kaoru watched as a much taller man appeared in a trench coat. She swallowed as she met his ice cold blue eyes. She wondered if he had also been sent by Shishio to get rid of her. She continued to watch as he put his other hand in his coat as he turned to the smiling boy with a glare on his face.

"This girl is under our protection. Go tell Shishio if he tries to approach her one more time I will have his head." the other man told the boy. Kaoru watched as her original visitor smiled before bowing then leaving. Kaoru let out a small relieved breath before jumping as the taller man turned towards.

"Uh, thanks?" she said hesitantly. He shook his head at her.

"Misao requested I help protect you. I just got in town and was coming over to talk to you." he replied. She tilted her head.

"You know Misao?" she asked. He smiled suddenly causing Kaoru to blink at the huge change it caused. He no longer looked like an ice block but actually like someone she would be willing to approach. Unfortunately the smile went as quickly as it came.

"I do. I'm the Okashira of the Oniwanbanshuu. Aoshi Shinomori." he introduced. Kaoru was about to reply to the introduction before suddenly Kenshin appeared behind him breathing hard. Kaoru watched as the man named Aoshi looked down at the shorter redhead.

"You're alright…I'm glad." he managed to wheeze. Kaoru chuckled as she shook her head as realization hit her. He must have panicked when she didn't answer him when he had started calling for her on the phone she had dropped on the floor.

"Thanks to Aoshi. You didn't have to run all the way here, Kenshin." she told him. He shrugged as he straightened up from where he had bent over to catch his breath.

"I felt as though it was necessary, that I did." was his reply. She rolled her eyes and was about to invite them in for tea before a clicking sound made her turn.

The last things she remembered was Kenshin yelling for her to get down, Aoshi grabbing her arm to pull her close, a loud explosion, and heat. Lots of heat. Then everything went black.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I really hope you'll review! This story hasn't got many reviews and it makes me very sad :( I just love hearing from you guys about what you have to say about the story! I also love speculations about where the story could possibly go! Once again, review, review, review! Please and thank you! See you in the next chapter!


	5. The Memories Begin

Read, enjoy, and review! Reviews are love!

* * *

Kaoru felt as though she were laying on a cloud. A very warm, fluffy cloud. The type of cloud a person wished their uncomfortable bed would embody. She wondered briefly how she got on the cloud but decided she didn't really care. She was too comfortable to care about anything else in the world. Reality caught up to her quickly.

She could hear voices talking around her. She couldn't make out what they were saying almost as though were a radio station with a lot of static. As the voices started to become clearer she could feel a headache forming behind her eyes. She wondered what was causing for her head to ache like it was. As the thought passed through her mind her memory decided to kick in. Her eyes snapped open at the thought of her apartment.

It wasn't the ceiling of her apartment that met her eyes. She actually didn't realize the dark blue ceiling at all. She blinked for a moment at the ceiling as she began to comprehend the fact she didn't know where she was. She was about to sit up before an unfamiliar face entered her line of vision. It was a woman with dark blue eyes and long hair framing her face and falling over her shoulders.

"You're awake, good! Tomoe, she's awake!" Kaoru watched as the new woman disappeared before Tomoe appeared in her line of vision. Kaoru managed to give the woman a smile in which Tomoe seemed to hesitate for a moment before returning it.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kaoru. Kenshin said you hit your head pretty hard in the explosion. Is anything hurting?" she asked. Kaoru blinked at her moment before wincing as the pain in her head only got worse.

"There feels as though there's a construction worker in my head." she replied. Tomoe laughed at the response before shaking her head as she turned her gaze away from Kaoru. She was sure she was looking at the other woman who she had first seen when she woke.

"Megumi, could you get her some painkillers? I need her to be lucid so I can talk to her about what happened. You can also let that redheaded idiot outside know she's awake and he can come in." Tomoe said. Kaoru heard the other woman agree before there was the sound of a door opening and closing. The girl in the bed supposed this Megumi had to retrieve the medicine for her head.

"Megumi is one of the best doctors I've visited. She'll be back with your medicine in a minute. Do you think you could possibly talk now or do you want to wait?" Tomoe asked. Kaoru let out a soft breath as she realized it really didn't matter if they waited. The story would obviously be the same.

"If you can help me sit up I'm pretty sure I can answer your questions. It might help the headache as well." Kaoru answered. Tomoe nodded before helping the younger girl move until she was leaning against a mountain of pillows. Kaoru realized she was in a pair of silk pajamas that she had never seen before. She sent Tomoe a questioning look.

"Your clothes were covered in dust from the damage. I sent them to be cleaned. Megumi helped me change you into a pair of my pajamas. I'm afraid the pants may be a little long but it was the best I could do on short notice." Tomoe answered her wordless question. Kaoru gave a soft laugh.

"It's not a problem. Thank you, though. I do have one more question before we start. Where am I, exactly?" Kaoru asked. Tomoe gave her a gentle smile.

"You're at my home, unfortunately your apartment is quiet unlivable at the moment. I have Aoshi and Sanosuke, another of my workers, gathering your things. I had Sanosuke tell the police you were his sister so he could get your things. I hope you don't mind." Tomoe told her as she took a seat at the end of the bed. Kaoru blinked at her before letting out a soft sigh.

"As long as you get the laptop there's not much I can complain about I suppose. It has a lot of stuff on it for your request. I'm guessing my apartment was blown up because of that information." Kaoru told her. Tomoe nodded before they both looked up as Kenshin walked in with the laptop in his hands. He had a small smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind, Miss Kaoru, but I grabbed the laptop before we brought you here, that I did. I didn't want the police to be snooping through your laptop." he told her. She flushed at the kind smile he was giving her. She wondered why a blush always seemed to be under the surface whenever he was around. She barely knew him but she always found her heart beating fast when he was near.

"Thank you, Kenshin. That was nice of you." she said as she took the object. She put on her lap before looking up at him with a smile. He returned it before also taking a seat on the end of the bed. She realized that he was there to also listen to the answers she was about to give to Tomoe's questions.

"Kaoru, I have to ask. Did you have anything to do with the fire at Shishio's office building?" Tomoe asked. Kaoru could only blink for a moment before shaking her head.

"Why would I? He might be a villain but I have no reason to try and destroy his office. The only thing I did was get in, get the information, and get out. You can ask Misao. I didn't do anything else." Kaoru said. She watched as Tomoe and Kenshin shared a look before looking back at her. She swallowed as she wondered what they could possibly be thinking.

"We'll talk to Misao once Aoshi gets finished talking to her. My next question is how in the world did Soujiro find you?" Tomoe asked. Kaoru had to shrug her shoulders at that because she really didn't know.

"I don't know. I have programs on my equipment to warn me if something comes up that if it crosses could possibly cause problems. They must've had a secret firewall that my programs couldn't detect. I was surprised as you that he knew where I was." Kaoru said. She watched as Tomoe looked away with a sigh. She was worried about the expression that was on the older woman's face.

"I doubt that. I feel as though they are going after you because they know you're associating with me. Shishio has always been the type to go after people who associate with other he doesn't like. Trust me, he really doesn't like me. I've spent much of my life standing in his way. It's not a surprise that he's tired of me doing that." Tomoe mumbled under her breath as her hands began to clench together. Kaoru could see she was blaming herself for the attack on Kaoru.

"It's alright, Tomoe. Don't blame yourself. I figured something like this would probably happen when you told me who I was up against. Don't apologize for something you can't control." Kaoru told her. She watched as Tomoe looked at her wide eyed before she managed a small smile. "Anyway, do you want me to tell you what I found out before that person decided to pay me a visit?"

"Not right now. Get some more rest and we can talk later. Megumi should be back with your medicine so Kenshin and I will get out of your hair." Tomoe told her. The older woman watched as Kaoru nodded before laying back down. Tomoe stood and motioned for Kenshin to follow her.

She stepped out into the hallway of her home. She let out a soft breath before heading to her home office. She was going to have to do damage control but that was her job in this little group. She was the one that made the excuses. She could feel Kenshin was still following her and knew he wanted to talk to her. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the conversation just yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she stopped at his soft spoke question. She turned to look at him to see he was staring out one of the windows in the hallway. She could almost see the shadow of who he was behind him. She felt as though the weight of he was pressed down him so heavily it hurt who he was at the moment.

"How do you want me to answer that question, Kenshin?" was her response. She watched as he turned to her with tortured eyes.

"I want you to tell me why! I want to know why you found it so necessary to keep from me who she is!" he growled. Tomoe chose to ignore the flash of gold in his eyes.

"Who she was, Kenshin. When are you going to live your life for you and not for the sins of the past?" Tomoe asked. She watched as his attention turned back to the window. She had known he would refuse to look at her when she had approached the subject.

"My sins are far deeper than anyone can imagine, Tomoe. I am living only because you asked me. I can sense her at the edge of my mind everyday…asking me to join her." he whispered. Tomoe had to keep from socking the redhead in the jaw. She knew he would be able to stop her before she could even approach him. It didn't stop her from imagining it though.

"That is in your mind, Kenshin. You and I both know _she_ would never tell you die out of guilt. She loved you." Tomoe told him. She had to keep from hissing because she was unsure about how many times they had this conversation. She had lost count a long time ago.

"She died because of it!" he turned back on her again. Tomoe was unsurprised to see his eyes were completely golden instead of tinged.

"She died because she wanted you to live!" Tomoe felt her voice rising. She rarely yelled but sometimes Kenshin's stubbornness got under her skin.

"Would you two knock it off? If you keep yelling like that you will wake her up!" Tomoe watched as Megumi came from the direction she and Kenshin had just come. Tomoe watched as Kenshin folded his arms before walking away. She shook her head at his retreating back. She felt as though he would never recover from the blow he had suffered so long ago.

"At this rate I doubt he'll heal from those emotional wounds from s long ago." Megumi whispered as she moved to stand by Tomoe. The other woman nodded in agreement.

"I hate to bring painful memories like his back up…but I almost think she may be the one to heal him completely." Tomoe said. She looked at Megumi before shrugging. The doctor grinned at her.

"That sounds as though it came from the heart." was the reply. Tomoe laughed as she resumed her journey to her office. She looked over her shoulder with a dark smile.

"You know just as well as everyone else…my heart is nonexistent."

* * *

_'Where am I?' Kaoru thought as she looked around. She could tell she was in a forest but it was covered in snow. 'Snow? But it's the middle of summer. How can there be snow?'_

_ It was only then that Kaoru realized she had to be dreaming. She let out an amused sigh before she looked around. It made sense that she would dream about snow as winter had always been her favorite season. She never was able to explain to others why it was her favorite season but it just was. She liked to think it was because it was during winter that her parents met and got married._

_ The sound of clanging metal caught her attention. She blinked in confusion as she wondered what could be causing the sound. For some reason the image of swords appeared in her mind. She shook her head before deciding to investigate. There was no reason why people would be using swords in this day and age._

_ 'Well, maybe they're practicing for a reenactment or something. But that begs the question of why in the world am I dreaming about it?' she thought. She shook her head as she continued to trudge through the snow. She was surprised at how deep her mind was making it in her dream. _

_ She continued on as she admired the scenery. She was sure she had never been in such a beautiful forest before. She was surprised at how imaginative her mind was at creating such a place. She would always compare forests to this one now that she had seen it. She giggled at herself as she knew it probably wasn't real. She couldn't help it though. The forest really was breathtaking._

_ 'It almost seems as though it was here before industrialization took over Japan. I remember seeing some pictures in school books of forests that had been destroyed because of it. They really were beautiful.' she thought as she continued on her journey. She realized the clanging of the metal was getting closer. She lengthened her stride in hopes to get there quickly as she was getting colder and colder. 'Wait, why am I getting cold in my dreams? Maybe the air conditioner in the bedroom is turned up really high.'_

_ "NO!" she stopped at the loud cry. It had sounded pained. Almost as though the person screaming had lost the reason behind living. Kaoru felt her heart strings tuck her towards the direction she had been traveling. She began to run towards the cry before she burst into a clearing._

_ She saw a young man sitting in the snow cradling what looked like a body against his chest. Kaoru was momentarily stunned by the old fashioned clothing he wore, a gi and hakamas, only for the blood staining the snow around him to catch her attention. She slowly followed the curve of the man's back as he hunched over the body in his arms to stop at his hair. Her brows furrowed at the long red ponytail that sat on top of his head._

_ "NO! GIVE HER BACK!" she gasped as his head was suddenly angled towards the sky with tears running down his cheeks. It wasn't the scream that startled her nor the dead body. It was the cross shaped scar on his left cheek that left her breathless._

* * *

Kaoru's eyes snapped open as her breathing grew heavy. The dream played over in her mind as she sat up. She put a hand to her forehead and realized she was sweating. She swallowed as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She could also feel her heart beating up in her throat.

'What was that?! That guy…was he Kenshin? It had to be…wait a minute, Kamiya, what are you thinking?! One, this was a dream and two, he was dressed in traditional clothing! That couldn't possibly be Kenshin! It has to be my imagination that put the scar on that left cheek.' Kaoru chuckled to herself. She had convinced her mind but her heart was telling her she was wrong. She ignored the feeling thinking it was just left over from her dream.

"Miss Kaoru? I heard you crying in your sleep and wanted to check on you, that I did." Kenshin said as he entered the room. Kaoru looked at him for a moment before a smile spread across her face at his appearance.

"Thank you, Kenshin, I'm okay. It was just a really bad nightmare. I think. I can't really remember." she told him. She wasn't sure why she was keeping from Kenshin the details of the dream. However, something inside her was telling her to keep it from him. She didn't understand why but she had learned early on to follow her instincts.

"Oh? Well, I would normally say if you want to talk about it I'd listen but since you don't remember I guess that would be hard." he told her. She giggled at the put out look on his face. He had obviously hoped he would be able to help her.

"I'd appreciate company though. I feel a lot better and I've found it's easier to do tedious work when there's someone to talk to." Kaoru said as she reached for her laptop. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Kenshin sat on the other end of the bed. She turned to smile at him with a small smile on her face as she opened her computer.

"What would you like to talk about then, Miss Kaoru?" he asked. She bit the inside of her cheek as she typed on her computer for a moment.

"Well, tell me about yourself. How did you and Tomoe meet?" she asked. She heard him shift. She looked at him to see he was staring out in front of him. He let out a soft breath and she waited to see if he would actually tell her. The expression on his face told her she shouldn't hope for him to explain. She was surprised when he began to talk.

"I was in a dark place in my life when we met. She had brought a friend to Kyoto to…sight see and I accidentally bumped into them. Her friend thought I looked starved and insisted they take me out to eat. We slowly got to know each other over the course of a few weeks. Unfortunately, Tomoe's friend passed away and…I was there to comfort her. We've been friends ever since." he told her. Kaoru blinked before giving him a sad smile as he looked at her.

"That's so sad. What was her name?" she didn't see the pain that flashed across his eyes as she had turned back to her laptop.

"I…I don't…remember." he said slowly. She looked over at him confused at the slow response. She was surprise to see he was looking at the floor and refusing to look at her. She could tell the memory was painful. She decided she wouldn't push the subject. It was a painful avenue for him to go down, she could see that.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. I didn't mean for you to remember something so painful. I guess I probably shouldn't ask Tomoe this question, should I?" she asked. She blinked as he chuckled before looking at her with a sheepish small on her face.

"I would appreciate it if you don't. I hate to think of how many embarrassing stories she'll tell about me when we first met. I also have the feeling she'll embellish those same stories, that she will." he told her. She gave him a gentle smile before turning back to her laptop as it pulled up the documents she had managed to steal from Shishio before his building burned to the ground.

"I get the feeling you're right, Kenshin. It seems as though you're really good friends." she mused to herself. She heard him chuckled and she looked at him once again.

"That would depend on the day of the week on whether we're friends or not, that it certainly does. We have our ups and downs." he told her. She smiled before looking back at her laptop. The document that she had pulled up was the same when the man that had been trying to kill her showed up.

"Hey, Kenshin, are you older or younger than Shishio?" she asked. She didn't see the way he tensed at the question as she was too busy staring at the date on the screen. She was anxiously waiting for his answer.

"As far as I know, I'm younger than him. I don't think I'm older than him but I guess it's hard to tell if we've never seen him in public before." he said. Something in Kaoru told her he wasn't being entirely truthful with her. She had a feeling he was only telling her a partial truth that was more like a lie than truth.

"Kenshin, I think it's time for you and Tomoe to be truthful with me. I don't like being lied to or being told half-truths." she told him. She watched as his eyes went wide at the stern tone in her voice. She waited for an answer.

"What are you talking about, Kaoru?" he asked. She remained silence before looking up as Tomoe entered the room. She could tell the woman had also heard her accusation. She raised an eyebrow waiting for her to say something.

"I agree with Kenshin, Kaoru. What makes you think we haven't been anything but truthful?" Tomoe asked. Kaoru narrowed her eyes before motioning to the computer screen that sat on her lap.

"How about we start with the fact that the man you're asking me to investigate was born in 1843?! I want answers and I want them now!"

* * *

Please don't forget to review! Reviews are inspiring!


	6. Only So Many Answers

Short chapter is short. Sorry! There's a few answers in here to hopefully keep some of you happy!

* * *

"M-Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin exclaimed. Kaoru ignored the look he gave her as she was more focused on Tomoe's expression. The woman had grown pale and seemed unable to look away from Kaoru. Kaoru refused to look away as she waited for an answer. She could see it in the other woman's eyes when she finally resigned herself to answer.

"Let me ask you something, Kaoru. Do you believe in the supernatural?" Tomoe asked. Kaoru could only blink at the odd question. She had expected a lot of things but that particular question had never crossed her mind.

"Supernatural? Like ghosts and stuff?" Kaoru finally managed to ask. Tomoe raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Oh, no. Stuff far more potent than ghosts." she answered. Kaoru swallowed as her instinct began to tell her she needed to run. She was beginning to feel as though she were being cornered. She didn't like the feeling.

"What are you saying? Vampires?" Kaoru asked as the panic began to not only bubble in her stomach but boil. The fear was going to suffocate her she just knew it.

"No, not vampires. We're very much human, Kaoru. We…well, we're just much older than you or anyone else living today." Tomoe told her with a gentle smile. Kaoru wasn't sure what came over her but she felt as though her panic had just disappeared at the appearance of Tomoe's smile.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning and explain." Kaoru whispered. She watched as Tomoe glanced at Kenshin who had his head turned away. Kaoru felt as though she needed to reach out to comfort him but clasped her hands together. She didn't want to touch him if he didn't want to be touched. For some reason Kenshin was currently giving off the vibe he had no desire to be touched by anyone and she knew it included her.

"It's a long story. One that begins during the winter of 1864." Tomoe started quietly. Kaoru looked up as Kenshin suddenly stood up from the bed. She could almost see the tension rolling off of him. He was unhappy about something.

"I am not going to listen to this. I had to live through it." Kaoru blinked at the rough voice coming from the gentle redhead. She jumped as he walked out allowing the door to slam shut behind him. For some reason Kaoru's heart quivered at the anger she had felt rolling off of him.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. It was a painful time for him. I doubt there is a day that goes by in which he doesn't relive it." Tomoe murmured. Kaoru furrowed her brow before it hit her like a ton of brick. Some more of the puzzle pieces had finally managed to fall into place.

"He loved your friend, didn't he?" she asked. Tomoe looked at her surprised before nodding. Kaoru swallowed then let out a sigh she had been holding in.

"He did. Her death is where our story began. Are you sure you want to hear this? Once you know the truth, even the part I'm going to tell you, you'll be tied to us for the rest of your life. There's no backing out." Tomoe asked. Kaoru only thought for a moment before nodding. She knew the dangers that could be waiting for but something in Tomoe's eyes told her that she would do everything to help protect Kaoru.

"Very well. I guess I need to ask you one more question. Do you know who Hitokiri Battousai is?" she asked. Kaoru blinked at her in surprise. She realized she had been doing that a lot since she had met the woman.

"Is? What do you mean 'is'? I thought he was just a legend. Someone made up to strike fear into others." Kaoru whispered. She was taken aback by the mischievous smile on Tomoe's face. It really didn't seem to fit her personality.

"Oh? So the man in here was made up? I'll have to let him know." Kaoru was sure if she hadn't already been sitting she would have collapsed. She had not seen that bombshell coming from any direction.

"K-Kenshin…he's…there's no way! He's so…gentle looking." Kaoru whispered. The other woman laughed at the expression on Kaoru's face. She couldn't count how many times people had said that about Kenshin. She also got the feeling Kenshin wouldn't appreciate Kaoru, of all people, saying that about him. He always told Tomoe he had an image to uphold. She'd always told him the ponytail and feminine face didn't help. He'd ignore her.

"I wouldn't tell him that. At any rate, he may look gentle but when it comes to swordsmanship he knows what he's doing. He's also tougher than nails." Tomoe told her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Kaoru let out a breath.

"I think it's time to tell me what's going on. How is it possible for the Hitokiri Battousai, who was active in the 1800s, able to be here now?" Kaoru asked gently. Tomoe smiled before crossing her arms.

"Like I said earlier, it started in the winter of 1864. My friend didn't pass away from a natural death. It was an accident and the circumstances surrounding the accident made it impossible to avoid. My friend was killed by Kenshin's blade." Tomoe revealed. Kaoru's eyes went wide as her heart stopped in her chest. It explained the pain she had seen in Kenshin's eyes when he mentioned the girl's passing.

"I found out that day magic existed. I also lost my heart that day." Tomoe whispered softly. Kaoru swallowed before tilting her head curiously.

"I understand. It has to be hard seeing your friend die at the hands of the man who obviously loved her." Kaoru said softly. She watched as Tomoe shook her head with a small smile on her face. She allowed the woman to take her hand before putting it over where her heart was.

"I have no heart, Kaoru." she told her. Kaoru felt her eyes widen in shock.

'There's…no heartbeat!'

* * *

"So, she's telling her?" Misao asked as she, Kenshin, Megumi, and Aoshi sat in the living room waiting for Sanosuke to make his appearance. Her eyes slid to Kenshin where he stood in front of the large bay window in the room. The rest of them were sitting on the couch and loveseat but he had refused pleas to join them. Misao could feel irritation rolling off of him.

"Yes." was the only answer she got. She swallowed before turning her attention to Megumi and Aoshi who also had their eyes on the redhead. She met Megumi's eyes and the woman shrugged her shoulders. Misao understood her confusion. The only time she had ever seen Kenshin like this was during the winter and it was the middle of summer. She felt as though she were completely in the dark.

"I wonder what caused her to agree to tell Kaoru. It's certainly not something she advertises about us." Megumi murmured. Misao nodded in agreement as she crossed her arms and ankles.

"Yeah, it's not like we go around telling everyone: 'Hey, I'm over a hundred years old and have not heart. Wanna have lunch?'. We would be in the psychiatric ward quicker than someone can blink." Misao surmised. Megumi and Aoshi nodded in agreement but there was no reaction from the man at the window. Misao wondered if she threw a shoe at him if he would be able to dodge it.

"I wouldn't do that, Misao." she glanced at Aoshi as he finally spoke. She shot one last glare at Kenshin's back before deciding the other man was right.

"Alright, Aoshi-sama. It irritates me that he's ignoring us. He never ignores us even if he's mad." she whispered. She watched as the man sitting next to her looked at Kenshin. She swallowed as she something flash across his dark eyes.

"He's not mad. He's hurt and engrossed in the past. He needs time." Aoshi continued softly. Misao looked at Megumi as the woman sighed. She could almost read what she was going to say before she actually said.

"Goodness knows we have plenty of that." she said. Before Misao could even reply the door burst open and a tall brown haired man strolled in. She shook her head at the bright grin he wore despite the fact he was in ripped jeans and a plain t-shirt. It was hard to believe he was also a shift manager in the restaurant. He looked more like a teenager who had been at the skateboard park.

"We've got all of her stuff moved! I also managed to convince the police that she's fine and recovering from the shock at a friend's house. I told them we would let them know when she felt up to giving a statement. Aoshi and I managed to make it look like a kitchen fire before they showed up to investigate." he said as he flopped down beside Megumi. The doctor narrowed her eyes before scooting as far away from, which wasn't very far considering they were on the loveseat.

"How do you hide an explosion as a kitchen fire?" Misao asked.

"Apparently there wasn't a lot of noise and if there was…well no one heard it except for who was there. At any rate, all of her stuff is in storage downstairs waiting for her when she's ready. Where is she? Still asleep?" he asked. Megumi shook her head in response to the question.

"No, she's awake. Tomoe is talking to her, telling her about us. Apparently she found out the dirty secret we have in common with Shishio." Megumi told him. Misao watched as his eyes went wide before going over to where Kenshin was still standing. She watched as his wide eyes narrowed at the way his friend was holding himself.

"Is he responding to anyone?" he asked. They all shook their heads together and he leaned against the back of the loveseat with his arms crossed. "Well, shit."

"Eloquently put as always, bird-brain." Megumi grumbled. Sanosuke spared her a quick glance before turning his attention back to the statue at the window.

"What do we do now?" Misao finally whispered.

"We wait." Aoshi told her. She scowled at his answer. If there was one thing she was not good at it was waiting. She absolutely abhorred waiting for anything or on anyone. She would rather do a hundred crunches instead of waiting.

She wasn't sure how long they sat in silence, another thing that aggravates her, before Tomoe entered the room. They watched as she closed the door behind her before leaning against it with a soft sigh. They all continued to wait in silence for her to say something. Misao could only hope Kaoru hadn't overreacted at the news.

"Well…she's in shock. She's asked for all of us to give her time and space to absorb what I told her." Tomoe finally said. Sanosuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What, exactly, did you tell her? I'm sure she wouldn't be so nice in asking for space if you told her everything." he said. She glanced at him before nodding.

"You're right. I explained something magical had occurred with each of us staring with me and the death of my…_friend_. I also told her none of us have hearts and allowed her to feel that I didn't have a heartbeat. I did not explain the details nor did she ask for them. The only thing response she gave was to ask for time." Tomoe explained. Sanosuke chuckled before holding his hands up in a shrug.

"Good thinking. I'm sure explaining how you carved out each of our hearts to _bring_ us back to life after dying would have gone over smashingly. It's not weird at all." Sanosuke said. Tomoe was about to answer before another person entered the room through the door that connected to the library next door.

"At least you aren't stuck as a fifteen year old for eternity!" the new boy snapped as he crossed his arms. Misao sighed at Yahiko's sudden entrance. He was good at making appearances at random. She sometimes wished he had chosen the path of Oniwanban instead of swordsmanship.

"It doesn't really matter. The fact remains, Yahiko, that Tomoe saved each of us by taking our hearts." Sanosuke replied. Tomoe let out a soft sigh before pushing away from the door. She looked at Misao with a gentle smile causing the younger girl to blink. She knew Tomoe was going to ask her to do something.

"Would you stay close to her room in case she needs something? I think of all of us you would be the best option to talk to. I also had to tell her of Kenshin's identity as Battousai but she seemed more concerned with our ages than who he is." Tomoe said. Misao nodded in understanding before they all froze as Kenshin shifted his weight. They waited for him to say something but he was silent.

"Yeah, no problem. Yahiko, think you could help? You know a lot about technology and that's kind of her thing. Think you can make nice?" Misao asked. She watched as the boy scowled at her before nodding in agreement.

"Sure. Just let me know when you need me." he responded. She shrugged her shoulders before her attention returned to Kenshin again. She was getting worried. He hadn't remained that silent for a long time. She could almost imagine his eyes were golden indicating his mood was chilly at best.

"Wait, you said you told her about Kenshin. Does that mean she knows who died to start this?" Megumi suddenly asked. Misao was surprised at the way Kenshin suddenly turned to focus burning golden eyes on Tomoe. The woman met the glare head on without even flinching. She was the only person Misao knew of who could stare Kenshin down when he was in this type of mood.

"She doesn't know anything other than the fact the person was a good friend of mine and the accident that ended her life." Tomoe whispered. It seemed to be the catalyst to set Kenshin off.

"Did you now? You've brought her into a world she can never leave now that she knows the truth! She'll be in danger every day of her life from her on out! How…how are we supposed to protect her from this?!" he growled. She didn't even blink in the face of his anger. Misao found it was one of the many things she admired about the woman.

"She has already been targeted by Shishio, Kenshin. We would have to protect her anyway. If she didn't know the truth it would only put her in more danger because she would have no idea what she's up against. To be honest she still doesn't really know because I was unable to explain fully before she asked me to give her time. I would appreciate it if she asks any of you for more answers to tell her to the best of your ability. If you cannot answer it tell her she needs to ask me, understood?" Tomoe said. Everyone, including Kenshin, nodded in both understanding and agreement.

"Good. All of you can return to your normal activities. Aoshi, Sanosuke, I want a copy of the police report on my desk as soon as possible." she said. The two men nodded before standing up and leaving. Everyone else followed their lead until it was just Kenshin and Tomoe in the room. She sighed before shaking her head at the man.

"I don't want her learning the entire story any more than you do, Kenshin, but which would you prefer? A second chance or her dying again because she's getting too close to what Shishio is hiding?" she asked. She watched his eyes widen at the question. She could tell he certainly hadn't been expecting it. She didn't blame him. She had only thought of it as she explained to Kaoru the smaller details behind their secret.

"A second chance?! You call this a second chance?! I call it torment! Having to look at her and know…know my own…failures!" he growled. Tomoe looked at him with pained eyes before shaking her head.

"Don't you think, perhaps, I feel the same way? The only difference being…I look at this as a second chance. You should as well, Kenshin. I've learned that with the curse we live with…life is far too short."

* * *

So, what do you think? There's a slight hint of canon here but only a hint! Please review! I welcome them and speculations! Until the next chapter!


	7. Satisfy the Burning Curiosity

Hello again! Here's the next chapter! I just wanted to say thank you to all of the reviewers since I can't answer each of them indvidually or the guest reviews! Please keep the reviews coming! I do read them, I promise. They're usually the high light of my day! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kaoru found she couldn't go back to sleep after talking with Tomoe. She wasn't sure how long she laid in the bed before deciding to get up and explore the house. Tomoe had told her she would be staying with her inevitably because of the damage done to the apartment. Kaoru found she couldn't care about what happened just as long as no one had gotten hurt.

It was her desire to explore the house, in the middle of the night, that had caused her to get lost. She had originally set out looking for the kitchen thinking a glass of warm milk would help her sleep. Instead she found herself in what she thought to be a study. She let out a sigh as she stared at the desk in front of her before turning to leave the room.

'_Horrible sense of direction. It's something many Kamiyas have been cursed with, my dear daughter._' her father's voice echoed in her mind. She scowled at the memory as she realized he was right. She wasn't happy about the thought. She blinked as the door to the room opened before she reached it. Her mouth opened in surprise as Kenshin walked through with his head bent.

"Kenshin!" she whispered in surprise. She watched as his head snapped up at the sound of his name. Kaoru would have been amused at the expression on his face if she hadn't seen the lingering hurt in his eyes. She managed a gentle smile hoping it would comfort him. She had a feeling he didn't want her to know about his part nor what they were.

"Miss Kaoru, it's late. You should be asleep, that you should." he said. She laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"About that. I was trying to get to the kitchen to get some warm milk and kinda got lost. I have no idea where I am nor how to get back to my room. I was going to try to wing it until you came through the door." she said brightly. She watched as he made a face at her before shaking his head. She continued to grin sheepishly as she waited for him to speak.

"I'll take you to the kitchen, Miss Kaoru. I will also take you to your room. But I must wonder how you got into my office which is on the other side of the house." he pointed out. She blinked before looking around the room they were in. It was only then it hit her Tomoe had told her this was her house.

"You live with Tomoe?" she asked. He blinked at her before finally laughing. Kaoru found it wasn't as joyful as she had wished but it warmed her heart to know he could make him laugh still. She decided as she watched him she wouldn't judge based on his past. Everyone had something to hide in their past and she had no desire to bring up bad memories once again.

"Indeed. This house…Tomoe bought it many years ago when many couldn't afford their own housing including us. She bought one big enough that we can all live here comfortably. Although, because I do operate more in Kyoto I rent an apartment there that we all have access to if we're in town. Except for Misao and Aoshi that is. They stay with the present day Oniwanbanshuu who run a restaurant there as a cover." he replied. Kaoru blinked before reaching up to scratch her forehead.

"Present-day? Does that mean they know about Aoshi and Misao's...well, how to put this? Ah, their circumstances?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin blinked at her as he ushered her out of his office. Kaoru wondered, briefly, if there was something there he didn't want her to see. She decided if there were she would just have to find at a later date. Preferably when he was busy in Kyoto.

"No. They've told those in Kyoto that many years ago one faction broke off to form in Tokyo. From what I've heard from Misao they were so impressed by Aoshi's skills they made him the Okashira. It is one of the reasons he also spends much of his time in Kyoto. Misao stays here to keep up the story of there being a Tokyo faction. However, before they…joined us, they were very accomplished in the Oniwanbanshuu of their era." he told her. She blinked before shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I have a feeling you have all made sure to cover your tracks so no one wonders why none of you age." she said. He only nodded as he continued to lead her through the maze towards what she hoped was the kitchen. She could almost feel him withdrawing back into his shell. She swallowed as she wished she was able to draw him out and keep him talking to her. One of her pet peeves was being in an awkward silence with someone she was trying to befriend.

She paused as they passed a painting. She would judge it would have been painted a long time ago from the way the paint was chipping. In the dim lighting she was unable to make out the face of the individual who was the subject but she could tell it was a woman. A woman dressed in a very nice kimono from how it looked.

"Miss Kaoru?" she looked at Kenshin at his call of her name. He wasn't standing far from her but she realized his eyes were shadowed. She swallowed before turning back to the painting. She really wished she could see the face of the woman for some reason she was unable to explain.

"Hey, Kenshin…who is this? The painting looks really old but…I feel as though the woman was very beautiful." she whispered. She glanced at Kenshin in alarm as she was sure she had heard him give a choking sound. When her eyes found his form, however, he looked exactly as he had only she was sure she saw pain in his eyes.

'Uh-oh, good going, Kamiya. You've brought up something painful just by noticing this thing! Why the hell was I drawn to it?' she asked herself. She held her breath as Kenshin moved closer to her and also looked at the portrait.

"She was, indeed. I believe Tomoe kept this particular piece for my sake. I come here when I'm stressed…it calms me. She was the only one who understood me for me. She saw past the barriers I had to see just me. Just Himura Kenshin." he whispered. Kaoru studied the profile of his face as she realized who he was talking about. She could see the sadness and the love reflected in his eyes. He had been holding onto the memory of the woman he had loved for a very long time.

"Considering the time era you must have met her during…sounds like she was something else." she whispered. He chuckled before turning and began walking in the direction they had originally been headed.

"She certainly was, Miss Kaoru. She certainly was. I protect this world in hopes of one day reaching the reality she wanted." he told her as she quickly caught up to him.

"That was?" she asked softly. She felt as though if she spoke any louder she would only break the spell and Kenshin was being awfully open. She wondered why because she was sure Tomoe had told her during their talk that Kenshin didn't like sharing his past. Kaoru assumed it was because of the death of the woman he loved along with the fact he _couldn't_ die.

"A reality where peace is the rule not the exception. Above anything, she wanted peace for all. Looking back, she really didn't belong in the Bakumatsu or with me." he whispered. Kaoru made a sound in the back of her throat causing him to look at her.

"Don't assume that. This girl was with you because she wanted to be. You said she saw past your barriers…she obviously saw something she liked. Someone she wanted to be with. Don't dishonor her memory and her love by looking down on yourself. I doubt she would want that of you. As long as you remain Kenshin, only Kenshin, her spirit will be happy." Kaoru whispered.

"M-Miss Kaoru!" he cried She smiled at him before pointing to a door that was open and obviously led to the kitchen.

"I'm not the best cook on the planet but I know how to make warm milk. Would you like a cup?" she asked jovially before entering the room. She didn't see the stunned look the redhead gave her before also following her into the room.

* * *

"I see. Yes. Do so. Also, keep us update on Saito Hajime's movements." Misao watched as Aoshi hung up the phone on his desk. She sighed before shaking her head. She felt as though they were in a bigger mess than they had been earlier.

"What were they saying in Kyoto?" she finally asked. Aoshi looked up from the pile of papers he had been staring down at. Misao knew he hadn't been reading them because his eyes hadn't been moving.

"It was confirmed that one of Shishio's suppliers supplied large amounts of gasoline almost a week ago. I also managed to find the police report on the fire in the office building and there was gasoline present. Chances are Shishio knew what we were trying to do and hoped to burn the building down before we got in. It was only when he realize he was too late did he send Seta after Kamiya.

"Misao, we will need to set protection up for her. I have no doubt you'll be enough during the day but at night. Well, night is when Shishio prefers to strike." he told her. Misao blinked at how much he had said. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. He talked about work as much as he needed to. It was the feelings he had a problem with expressing. It drove Misao up the wall.

"Right. Well, I suppose we could get Sanosuke to help out until Kenshin decides to stop pouting." she agreed. She watched as a frown spread across Aoshi's face. She wondered what she had said to garner that expression.

"What makes you think Kenshin will agree?" he asked. Misao smiled before putting her hand over where her heart used to be.

"Even though, technically, there's nothing here something from this area is telling me he'll protect Kaoru. We might not know the whole story but something tells me Kaoru is the key to healing the lingering darkness in Kenshin's eyes. The darkness that comes back so strongly even when he wields that weird blade of his." she whispered. She watched as his face melted back to a more neutral expression.

"I can understand his reasoning by taking up the sakabatou but with the enemies we face it will do no good." he said. Misao let out a soft sigh before going over to the window and looking out on the ground the house stood on.

"If he takes up the katana again…we will never get the Kenshin we care about back again. He will revert back to the time and place he lost _her_. I'm afraid…I'm really afraid he's already on that path." Misao whispered. "Even with Kaoru here…I feel as though Kenshin has still been lost."

"Don't think like that." Misao whirled around to see Tomoe standing in the doorway to Aoshi's office. She had a sad smile on her face as well. It was only as Misao looked at the woman that she remembered Tomoe was also friends with the girl who had captured Kenshin's heart.

"It's true though…he's always had a mask in place that's so cheerful but now…he's not the same." Misao whispered. She watched Tomoe fold her arms and lean her head against the doorway.

"He's beginning to heal. I have prayed every day that at some point he would begin to heal. I would never ask he forget her but it is time for him to move on and live his life. Kaoru has started that process." she whispered. Misao sighed before looking at her feet.

"I guess. It's just…it seemed like it was so long for him to get the point to where he could just smile. I feel as though he's reverting back to that person. I don't want that. I like the Kenshin he was becoming. The one who could smile." Misao whispered. She looked up in surprise when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Tomoe was smiling down at her gently.

"He will be able to smile again and when he does…he'll truly mean it. It will be because he has finally found the answer to a question he has long been asking himself." Tomoe said softly. Misao blinked before tilting her head.

"What question?" she asked. It wasn't Tomoe who answered her.

"What do I live for? It is a question that many warriors who have lived through battle ask themselves. Even if the answer is obvious to us what he lives for he has to see the answer himself." Aoshi stated. She turned to look at the man sitting at the desk behind her. She smiled at him before nodding in understanding.

"As his friends, Misao, we need to help him see the answer. He must have it engraved in his mind and heart before he can hope to even face Shishio. If he doesn't…your fears may very well come true." Tomoe told her. Misao thought about her words before making a face.

"He doesn't have a heart." she pointed out. Tomoe sighed as she shook her head. She patted the younger girl on the head.

"It's an expression, Misao. It just means he _must_ have his answer if there is to be any hope for him or us." she said. Misao nodded before looking down as worry began to grow in the pit of her stomach.

"We have to. I don't want to lose Kenshin to the Hitokiri Battousai. That part of him is also part of the past…that's where it should stay." Misao whispered.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Thank you for showing me where the kitchen is, Kenshin. I really appreciate it!" Kaoru said as she set a glass of warm milk in front of the man. After much badgering on her part she had convinced him to let her make him a glass. He picked it up and took a sip all the while not taking his eyes off of her.

"You're welcome, Miss Kaoru. We would have shown you earlier if we thought you were up to being out of the bed. Wait a minute. Are you supposed to be out of bed?" he asked as his brows furrowed. She laughed as she sat down.

"Megumi told me it would be fine. She said the headache was just a remnant from me hitting my head. There was no damage done…well to me. I've surmised there is probably quite a bit of damage to my apartment since Tomoe said she was having my things moved here." Kaoru said. She took a sip of her own milk only to sigh in pleasure. Warm milk had always made her feel better no matter how bad the previous day had been.

"Indeed. Tomoe feels as though you're safer when you're with one of us, that she does. I believe she's going to ask Misao to stay with you during the day to be on the safe side." he told her. Kaoru blinked before looking up from her milk to meet his amethyst orbs.

"And during the night?" she asked. She watched as his eyes narrowed and his eye color deepened to a dark blue. She swallowed. She had never known someone who's eye color responded to emotions. Of course, she had never known someone born in the 1800s either. There was something new to each and every day.

"I will be helping protect you at night, Miss Kaoru, that I will." he told her. She blinked before shaking her head.

"With what? Somehow, I don't think you're a fist fighter." she told him. He chuckled before standing up. She watched as he held up a finger.

"Give me just a moment, Miss Kaoru." she watched as he exited the Kenshin. She let out a sigh once she was sure he was out of hearing distance.

'What a weird day. When Tomoe told me, basically, they were all immortals because of some magic taking their hearts I was so confused and shocked. I think it shocked me even more that they needed my help. I guess, however, my biggest concern was Kenshin would treat me differently because I knew who he was. I'm relieved I was wrong.' she thought with a warm smile. She continued to sit there before finally wondering where he had gone. She felt annoyance began to creep up when she thought he might have just left her to find her own way back to her room.

She was about to stand up to either go find him to pummel him or locate her room. She would be happy with either one. The door to the kitchen opened as she had made to stand and she watched as Kenshin walked back in with a sword in hand. Her eyes went wide as he smiled at her. She should've know, deep inside, it was a sword he used. If he was, truly, Hitokiri Battousai it would only make sense.

"This, Miss Kaoru, is what I will use to protect you from Shishio." he told her. She looked up at him before swallowing.

"You're…going to kill them? I can't let you do that. I don't want any bloodshed because he's after me." she whispered. She was surprised when his smile didn't fade. Indeed, she was even more surprised when he held the sword out by the sheath so the handle was facing her.

"Go on. You can draw it." he told her. She hesitantly reached out and tugged. The blade easily slid out. She gasped once it was completely unsheathed and she could look at the blade.

"A sakabatou?" she whispered. She had only seen such things in the museum when her father would take her when she was little.

"I can't kill anyone with that blade, that I cannot. It has been my trusted companion since the Meiji era." he told her. She blinked before looking back at the blade. It certainly didn't look as old as what she had just told him.

"It looks unused. Indeed, it looks as though you've just bought this from the sword smith." she whispered. He chuckled as she handed him the blade back. She watched as he sheathed it before sitting down with it laying on his shoulder.

"The magic that keeps us from aging also seems to have an effect on our personal belongings as well. I still have the gi and hakama from when I was truly alive. They look as though they've never been worn. The weapons we all use are also from the times before we changed. That's the thing about this…curse…we're under, Kaoru. We live in both the present and the past." he told her. Kaoru clasped her hands together as a deep feeling of sadness entered her. She wished there was something she could do to help them other than just gathering information for them to take down a crooked man.

"I see. It must be hard." she whispered. She glanced back up at Kenshin to see him shrug with an emotionless expression on his face.

"We've learned to survive. We are part of the world but not part of the living. It is a strange existence but we have each other to rely on so we get by." he told her. She nodded before standing up. She sent him a gentle smile.

"All this talking has finally made me sleepy. Can you show me to my room? Oh, and one more thing…can you tell Tomoe I'm ready to talk some more? I have some questions I'd like some answers to." she said. He also stood up while sliding the sword into the belt of his pants. She decided not to comment on how odd it was to see a man in a button up shirt, a loosened tie, and slacks carrying a sword.

"Of course. Just follow me." he told her. She nodded before doing as he saw. She found she was unable to tear her gaze away from his back as they walked. He had certainly surprised her that night. She knew she had pegged him right as they type of person who didn't want to talk about his past. She wondered what it was about her that allowed him to feel comfortable to talk to her about it. She doubted even he knew the answer.

"Here we are. I would ask you not wander again, Miss Kaoru. This house is quite big and it would take us a long time to find you if you get lost again." he told her. She laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

"My sense of direction is absolutely terrible at any rate. I'd hate to think of what I can get into." she told him. 'I don't have to tell him that once you show me a path I never forget it, though. Bad direction I might have but I pay attention when someone is showing me how to go somewhere.'

"It certainly makes it worse. At any rate I will bid you goodnight, that I will." he told her gently. She blinked as he turned and began to walk away. She leaned against the door to her room as he walked away. She took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't be mad at her asking.

"Hey, Kenshin?" she called. He turned to look at her, she could feel his gaze even though she was looking at the floor.

"Yes?" he finally asked.

"You loved her so…I know you wouldn't have forgotten her name. What was her name?" she asked. She glanced up at him to see he was staring at her with sad eyes. She knew she should have expected it but such pain…it didn't suit him.

"Miss Kaoru…I…" he was hesitant. She could sense it as much as she could see it, see it as much as she sensed it.

"Please, Kenshin. I know it's painful but I don't want to go around calling her 'the woman', she had a name. I should give her the respect she obviously deserves by calling her by her name." she implored. She wasn't sure herself why she was so insistent. She just knew she really wanted to know what the woman's name was. The woman who had given him a chance in a time when no one else had bothered to try to look passed the barriers.

"I…very well. She and I were married in the eyes of society so she had the same last name as me." Kaoru swallowed at the pain in his voice. She was beginning to berate herself from pressuring him. Hadn't he already given so much of himself without her even asking? What right did she have for asking for more?

"Her name was Himura Kaoru and she died by my blade."

'What? The…the same…name as me?'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I do read them even if I can't reply! Let me know what you think or just speculate!


	8. Glimpse of the Past, Part One

New chapter is new! Reviews, please!

* * *

'Wait, what?' Kaoru thought as she watched Kenshin turn away. She found her legs were frozen as he began to walk away from her. She dropped her gaze before turning to open her door. She slowly walked to her bed and collapsed on it. She had certainly not expected to share a name with the woman who Kenshin had loved. It was beyond the imagination.

'That explains a lot, though. Why he sometimes looks as though he's spacing out when he looks at me. It's because he's comparing me to the other Kaoru. He must be trying to see if I'm similar to her. I know it's weird because there's a lot of people with the same name but…it had to be a comforting mechanism for him.' she thought as she lay down her bed. She could feel a frown marring her face as she stared up at the ceiling.

She wished there was something she was able to do to help the obvious pain he held within himself. She knew he was hiding the majority of it but it didn't stop her from wanting to help him. She was surprised when he told her he had been married to the other Kaoru but at the same time she hadn't been. She knew in that day and age if women and men so much as touched they were considered married.

'_She and I were married in the eyes of society._' his words echoed in her mind. Curiosity had her wondering what they had done to make it so. She also wondered if the other Kaoru had a last name as he had told her only his last name. Her frown deepened as she realized that as much as she knew about this namesake she knew a lot less than what perhaps Tomoe or even Misao knew about it.

"It must be a sad story…for such sorrow to still be abound after over a hundred years. I'm not sure I want to hear it." Kaoru murmured to herself before allowing her eyes to close as sleep overtook her. She dreamt of snow and blood once again only this time the figure laying in the arms of the swordsman wore the same kimono as the one in the painting.

* * *

"Tomoe, may I speak with you before you talk to Miss Kaoru?" Tomoe looked up from her desk to see Kenshin standing in the doorway. She could tell by the suit he was wearing he was going to the restaurant. She assumed it was to hide from whatever storm was about to take place. She knew Kaoru was going to ask more questions now that she was allowing them to approach her. Tomoe also knew she would be unable to keep the truth from her.

"Of course, Kenshin. What is it?" she asked gently. She wouldn't admit it but she felt bad for the way she had berated him the night before. She knew how much he cared for the woman he called wife and she called friend. It had always been a sore subject for them and tested their friendship strongly for the past hundred and forty-eight years.

"Last night, Miss Kaoru and I talked, that we did. She learned more from me about what happened than I thought I would reveal. If she asks for the fully story, how we met and how we parted…I want you to tell her. I do not have the strength for it, mentally nor physically. If you must call me a coward then do so." he said. Tomoe felt her eyes go wide at the confession. She hadn't seen him opening up to Kaoru so much that he would talk about that time in his life.

"Kenshin…I cannot call you a coward for that because I, myself, am unprepared for it. What brought on the conversation? I can't see you just volunteering the information." she replied. She met his eyes and saw with a start he looked as though he were barely keeping himself together. She wouldn't mention how wide his eyes were nor the sheen in them. It was not her place.

"We were walking to the kitchen from my office…we passed the painting I keep near it to calm my nerves sometimes. She commented on it and before I knew what I was doing…I was talking to her." Kenshin replied. Tomoe let out a soft sigh before shaking her head. She gave him what she hoped was a comforting smile.

"I will talk to Kaoru then and answer any questions she has since you have asked me to be completely truthful about this. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"There is one more thing." he replied. She furrowed her brow as she wondered what it could possibly be. "She asked me what my wife's name was once again. I found I couldn't deny her request and told her."

"You told her Kaoru's name?! Kenshin, how…how did she react?" Tomoe asked. She felt as though if she had a heart it would be down in her stomach.

"I told her Kaoru's name once she was married to me. She has no inkling of her last name, she does not. If she asks…tell her. I'm done playing games…I've been playing them so long I just want to end them." he whispered. Tomoe let out a soft sigh before nodding in agreement. She could understand his feelings.

"The games will only end once Shishio is gone. According to Aoshi and his information network Shishio has gone into hiding once more. No one has been able to find him or the double Kaoru told you about. It's almost as though they've disappeared off the face of the planet." Tomoe whispered under her breath. She wasn't surprised when Kenshin replied. He'd always had sharp hearing.

"He is in Kyoto. I have no doubt he will be transporting the weapons Kaoru told us about there as well." he said. Tomoe looked up before nodding in agreement. She'd also had the feeling he would take the fight to Kyoto. He would take it before any other city because of personal reasons, one of which included his death.

"You're right. Tell Aoshi to have the Oniwanbanshuu on high alert. I want rumors no matter how questionable they may be. Then you can go hide- I mean work." she told him with a grin. She watched as his eyes went wide before he made a face at her. She watched as he turned to leave before another thought hit her. "Oh, and tell Yahiko to quit flirting with Tsubame. I gave her the job because her mother asked me to but she's clumsy, he's making it worse."

"Ah." she bit the inside of her cheek at the annoyance in his tone. It was as he slammed the door behind him she found it was impossible to hold the laughter back. She had wondered if he would rise to the bait as was prone to do. She was glad to see he wasn't nearly as tense as he had been when she had seen him the night before. He must have felt slightly more at ease after talking to Kaoru.

'Kaoru…what are we going to do? It's only been two days since we met and she's already in so deep. I don't want her to find out what happened in the past but somehow…I feel as though she's going to get the story from me. At least about Kenshin, Kaoru, and myself. It's not a story I feel emotionally ready to tell but know I must.' Tomoe thought before pushing away from her desk.

She stood up and walked out of her office. She journeyed towards Kenshin's office only to stop in front of the painting he had told her he and Kaoru had conversed in front of. The Kaoru from the past smiled down gently on her. Tomoe reached out and placed her hand over the folded painted hands.

'I'm so confused, Kaoru-chan. Neither of us thought when we set out from Edo things would turn out this way, did we? You…you thought I was just going to visit the city where Akira was killed. An attempt for me to move on. I never told you my true intentions until it was already too late and…we were on two very different paths. How do I explain I'm just as much as at fault for your passing as Kenshin?' she asked silently. The painting only continued to smile down at her. Tomoe felt tears in her eyes before looking down at the ground.

'I miss you every day. I wish…I wish I had stronger but…I'm glad you knew Kenshin and were happy in love for that short time. You gave him the chance to reclaim his humanity. It's time to make sure he doesn't lose it again. We must live in the present for the moment. Forgive us, Kaoru.' she turned away from the portrait. With a soft sigh she began to make her way towards Kaoru and a painful story.

She paused outside of the door. She wasn't sure if she was ready. She knew she could walk away but Kaoru had asked her to visit. She had also promised Kenshin she would be the one to tell the story. She knew while it would hurt her emotionally it would not destroy her like it would him. With a deep breath she knocked on the door. She waited until Kaoru finally opened the door. The younger woman's eyes widened before softening.

"I thought it was you. Come in. I'm unpacking some of the clothes Megumi brought me from the stuff you got from my apartment." Kaoru told her. Tomoe nodded before taking a seat in the chair in front of the vanity mirror. She watched as Kaoru sat down on the bed. She wasn't sure how long they stared at each other. She could read the nervousness in Kaoru's eyes but knew it wouldn't deter her.

"I'm here to answer all of your questions. I will hold nothing back." Tomoe finally said. Kaoru nodded in understanding.

"Tell me…tell me about you, Kenshin…and the other Kaoru." she requested. Tomoe felt her heart jerk. She let out a soft sigh.

"This is first time I will tell this story so please excuse me if I get sidetracked." Tomoe told her. Kaoru once again nodded.

"Before we start, there are some things you must know. Kaoru and I were both from Edo, we had grown up together with me being slightly older. She was the little sister I never had. My brother and her rarely got along but that's another story. At any rate, I was engaged to be married but he felt the need to go off to fight in the Bakumatsu. He was killed and I was informed by a radical group Hitokiri Battousai had been the one to land the killing blow.

"I wanted to go to Kyoto and find him. I wanted…I wanted to see the man who had taken away my happiness. Kaoru refused to let me go alone so I told her I wanted to go there to visit the city my fiancé had died in. She thought it was a way for me to learn to move on. I didn't want to tell her I was going there to…see the man who killed Akira, my fiancé. She would have never allowed it.

"It was in Kyoto that we met Kenshin. Our lives became intertwined forever as we stayed in the inn the Ishin Shishi operated out of. Or at least where Kenshin operated. He and Kaoru grew close. However, it was not long after the Spring Solstice the inn was attacked and we were forced to run to Otsu." Tomoe looked up at Kaoru to see she was staring at her.

"Otsu?" the other girl questioned.

"Yes, a small town outside of Kyoto. It's where all of this started.

* * *

_ "Tomoe-san." Tomoe looked away from the couple in front of her as they studied the burning sky of Kyoto. She met the eyes of Kogoro Katsura. He was studying her and she wondered if he could see through her mask. She knew he was a formidable mane as one of the major players in the Bakumatsu._

_ "Yes, sir?" she asked quietly. He motioned to the couple and her eyes also returned to them. Kaoru had stepped closer to him and Tomoe could see Kenshin's jaw moving. She had a feeling he was comforting her about the loss of the inn. She had become attached to it in the short time they had stayed there._

_ "Protect them. I know there is not much you may be able to do but they are the future we desperately fight for. Kenshin has changed since he met the both of you. Protect their happiness so he may regain a sense of normalcy once this is over." the man told her. She turned back to him only to watched as he disappeared down the road and into darkness. She sighed before once again turning back to her companions._

_ 'I will protect this happiness for Kaoru. I know not how to feel about you, Battousai, you took away _my_ happiness but I would never begrudge Kaoru's hers.' Tomoe thought before putting on a smile. She cleared her throat to get their attention and watched as they turned away from Kyoto. Kenshin looked unhappy at the fact Katsura had already disappeared and Kaoru had drying tears on her cheeks._

_ "If we're going to make it to Otsu by next dusk we need to go." she said. Kenshin nodded before motioning for Kaoru to walk ahead of him. The younger girl looked up at him confused._

_ "We are still within attacking range of any Shinsengumi out there or any other radical groups. I would prefer to be where I can see both of you in case of a surprise attack." he told them. Tomoe reached out and took Kaoru's arm._

_ "A wife does not travel in front of her husband, Himura." Tomoe said with a small scowl that he easily matched. She had seen the look in Katsura's eyes when he had suggested the outrageous plan of Kaoru and Kenshin acting married. There would be no acting as in the society they lived if a man and woman lived together and were unrelated they were legally wed. Kaoru and Kenshin would be married the moment they set foot in the house in Otsu._

_ "I wish to protect my wife and her stubborn sister! You will walk ahead of me so I can do that." he told her. Tomoe sighed before pulling Kaoru along with her. She noticed out of the corner of her eye how Kaoru looked over her shoulder at the man following them. Tomoe sighed at the soft look in Kaoru's eyes. She supposed she would have to try to find a way to like Kenshin._

_ "He only wants to protect us, Tomoe-san." Kaoru told her as they walked. Tomoe nodded before looking back at the boy. He had his arms crossed inside his gi with the arms waving in the wind._

_ "I understand, Kenshin. Thank you." she told him. She watched as his eyes went wide when she let go of Kaoru. She smiled before continuing on as the two younger teenagers stared after her in shock._

_ 'He'll take care of her. She will be happy. Even if it is with the man who took my happiness he has done something no one else had been able to truly do. He's made her happy.' she thought before smiling. 'I can like him for that reason alone.'_

_ "Tomoe-san!" she turned with a smile on her face. She saw they were still standing there in shock. She tilted her head. The smile Kaoru gave her in return could rival the sun itself. Kaoru understood the meaning behind Tomoe's own soft smile._

_ "Let's go. We'll be counting on you, Kenshin." Tomoe told him. He nodded before walking towards her with Kaoru preceding him. Despite the warmth of the spring season and Kaoru's smile, a chill went down Tomoe's spine._

_ She wasn't sure how long they traveled before the smoke from Kyoto finally faded from the air. Kenshin had finally agreed he would walk in front of them as he felt they were far enough away to be safe. Kaoru was walking behind her and Tomoe knew the girl was getting tired but would say nothing. She had always been stubborn about having stamina. Tomoe knew they would only stop when either she or Kenshin decided to. Kaoru wouldn't request it._

_ "Oh!" she turned around only for her eyes to go wide as she saw Kaoru laying on the ground. The girl pushed herself up only to gasp and clutch at her left ankle. Tomoe saw her sandal had broken. The way Kaoru's ankle was turned told her it was sprained or broken._

_ "Kaoru!" she watched as Kenshin quickly approached her. He knelt beside the injured girl to touch the injured appendage. Kaoru let out a soft cry of pain. Tomoe began to walk towards them before stopping as Kenshin swept Kaoru up into his arms. He walked over to a large boulder next to the pathway and set her down._

_ Tomoe watched as he gently pulled the sock off of Kaoru's foot to reveal the ankle had already started swelling. He began to poke and prod and Tomoe could see his eyes narrow each time Kaoru made a sound of pain. He didn't like hearing the girl in pain but was doing it for her own good. She met his eyes as he looked up at her._

_ "Tomoe-san, do you have anything we can wrap it with? As far as I can tell it's sprained." he told her. She blinked before shaking her head._

_ "No, all I have is the money I managed to grab when I realized we'd have to leave the city." she told him. He sighed before looking up at Kaoru. Tomoe could see the sad smile hiding behind his eyes even if he didn't allow his lips to show it._

_ "We have to find a way to wrap it, Kaoru. If we don't, the swelling will get much worse." he told her. Tomoe watched as Kaoru thought for a moment before tilting her head._

_ "Does it matter what it is? As long as it's a length of fabric?" she asked. Kenshin shook his head in response. Tomoe watched as Kaoru pulled the silk from her hair that had been keeping it in a ponytail. She felt her eyes widen. It had been the last token Kaoru's mother had given her._

_ "Use this then." Kaoru said. Tomoe was about to protest before her eyes widened as Kenshin gently curled Kaoru's fingers around the fabric. She swallowed at the surprised look in Kaoru's eyes. Tomoe watched as Kenshin also pushed Kaoru's hand back until it was touching her chest._

_ "A ribbon as pretty as that shouldn't be stained with hands soaked in blood or by dirt." Kenshin told her. Tomoe felt her eyes widen as he reached into his gi and pulled out a length of white fabric._

_ "I use this to clean my sword…I washed it before we had to leave. Is it okay if I use it to wrap your foot? It is also stained with blood." he whispered. Tomoe felt her eyes soften. He had a human heart that was writhing in pain at what he had become. She could tell by looking at him he only wanted to help create an era where people could live happily. People like her and Akira and Kaoru._

_ "You're helping me, Kenshin, of course it's alright." Kaoru replied. Tomoe sent her a soft smile as Kenshin slowly began to wrap her ankle. She watched him work until he had the injured ankle wrapped. He carefully slipped Kaoru's sock back on her foot before reaching for the sandal. Tomoe sighed as she saw it was broken._

_ "The strap is broken. I have no idea how to fix this." Kenshin said. Tomoe stared for a moment before taking the sandal from him. _

_ "Do you have any more fabric like what you just used?" she asked. He nodded before pulling out a smaller square. She sat down beside Kaoru and ripped the fabric into two long strips. She took the loose straps of the sandal and pulled them out of the bottom of the shoe. She quickly tied knots at the end of each strip before threading them through the holes in the bottom of the shoe. One of the strips was longer than the other and she threaded it through the other hole before also knotting it. She tied the loose piece of fabric around the longer one and knotted it as well._

_ "Tomoe!" Kaoru exclaimed as the older woman handed her the shoe. _

_ "It won't be the most comfortable thing to work but it should hold up as long as we don't have to run or you trip again." Tomoe told her. Kaoru made a face before Kenshin took the shoe from her._

_ "It's very well done, Tomoe-san. Where did you learn to do this?" he asked. Tomoe smiled before standing up._

_ "My father repairs broken things. Including shoes. I learned by watching him. Let her put it on so we can if she can walk." Tomoe said. Kenshin held his hand out to help Kaoru stand up. He remained kneeling until Kaoru stopped wobbling. He stood up once she seemed to gain her balance. He still took her arm once he was also standing._

_ "Here, just hold onto me. We can go slower. You're getting tired at any rate." Kenshin told her. Tomoe smiled at the surprised look on Kaoru's face. She had thought the man had noticed the younger girl was getting tired._

_ "We should get a little farther then before stopping for the night. I don't want it to get worse." Tomoe said with a small smile. Kaoru looked at her before lowering her eyes in embarrassment. Tomoe could see the fact she didn't like being the reason for them to slow down because of her injury._

_ "We're not that far from Otsu, Kaoru-san. It'll only be a day once we start off tomorrow. Your ankle will also have time to heal enough to be able to walk without my help." Kenshin told her. Tomoe watched as Kaoru looked up at him with a light blush dusting her cheeks. She had a feeling she knew what the girl was going to say._

_ "I don't mind having your support, Kenshin. It's nice." she told him. Tomoe looked away as she saw Kenshin's eyes go wide with a blush also staining his cheeks. She turned away with a knowing look on her face. He was obviously a teenage boy. It caused her to feel as though he could become a normal person one the war was over. She was surprised at how much her opinion had changed of him in such a short time._

_ "Kaoru, very well." Tomoe bit back a smile at the strained tone of his voice. She knew he didn't like human contact but he was making an exception. She glanced over her shoulder to see they were slowly following her. Tomoe let out a soft sigh as they journeyed at a much slower pace. She wanted to make sure to give them space but at the same time wanted to get as much ground between them and Kyoto as possible. She had the bad feeling someone was following them and they weren't a friend._

* * *

"Tomoe?" the older woman looked up in surprise as Kaoru called her name. She blinked before smiling gently. She let out a soft sigh as she shook her head.

"We managed to reach Otsu the next day…with Kaoru hobbling by the end. Kenshin had to carry her the last half-mile because of how swollen her ankle was. She really was in pain but she was hiding it. Kenshin saw through it though. He could usually read her." Tomoe whispered before letting out another sigh. She could feel tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me the rest. It's obvious this is really painful." Kaoru whispered. Tomoe looked up at her with a shrug of her shoulders. She could see the other girl obviously wanted to know but didn't want to hurt her. Tomoe respected that about her.

"It's okay. I just need a break. The next part…I have trouble thinking about it let alone talking about it." Tomoe told her. Kaoru nodded in understanding before they both looked at the door as there was a knock. The girl stood up to answer it. Tomoe felt her eyes widen as she saw Kenshin standing there with a small smile on his face. She raised an eyebrow as he met her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I went to the restaurant and…as much as I don't want to relive this…I felt I shouldn't put it all on your shoulders, Tomoe. I'm sorry I asked you to. If you'll tell me what you've already told her I can take it from there." he said as he entered the room. Tomoe watched as he also sat down on the bed when Kaoru reclaimed her seat.

"No, Kenshin. Neither of us should have to tell this story alone. We've relied on each other this long…we should continue to do so." Tomoe said. He met her eyes before nodding in agreement.

"Where were you in the story?" he asked. She sighed before looking back down at her hands she had folded in her lap.

"I had just told her about how we arrived in Otsu." Tomoe told him. He cleared his throat before turning to Kaoru with a small smile.

"Well, Miss Kaoru, Otsu was an absolutely beautiful place." he told her. Kaoru smiled at the soft look in his eyes.

"It was. Kaoru-chan loved the trees. She thrived in the countryside. She'd never liked living in Edo and I don't think she was fond of Kyoto. She was meant to live in the countryside. I'm glad she was able to do so for a short amount of time." Tomoe whispered. Kaoru saw she also had a content smile on her face.

'This other Kaoru…she really touched this two people deeply. I may not know you, Kaoru, but thank you. Your presence in their lives have made them the people that I've started to care for.' Kaoru though as she looked between Kenshin and Tomoe.

"Let's begin again." Kenshin finally said.

* * *

This story does have slight canon hintings, obviously. It was something I really wanted to do when I first go the idea. The twisting of the canon story is a big part of this story itself. Its where everything started. I also wanted to make it like when Kenshin was telling the story in the manga with a small break in the middle. I thought it was important to have Kenshin come in. However, it's all up for you to decide! Please review! I'm going to be busy for the next few days so I don't know when I'll get a chance to update again!


	9. Glimpse of the Past, Part Two

__New chapter is new! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

_It had been late when they finally reached the small house outside Otsu. Kaoru's ankle had only gotten worse and Kenshin was now being forced to carry her. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder almost ten minutes later leaving Tomoe and Kenshin to walk in silence. She could sense the tension around them but didn't comment on it. Neither did he._

_ "There are only two rooms." Tomoe observed as they entered the small building. She noticed a fire had been set for their arrival. Katsura hadn't been lying when he said the house would be ready for them to live in. She glanced at Kaoru as they girl shifted in Kenshin's arms before her eyes opened._

_ "We can all share a room if Kenshin doesn't mind." Kaoru pointed out. Tomoe shook her head before disappearing into the other room which was really only separated by a movable divider. She sighed before going back to the couple. She blinked as Kenshin had set Kaoru on the floor so her ankle was propped up against his lap as he had also sat down._

_ "There are three futons. I can bring one up here to sleep one so you can share the back room. We need to make the newlywed story as believable as possible. We may be on the outskirts of Otsu but that doesn't mean we won't get visitors." Tomoe said as she took a seat on the other side of Kaoru._

_ "We should probably go get some provisions tomorrow. We can't live here without anything to eat." Kaoru pointed out. Tomoe pulled her pouch to lay the money they had in front of them._

_ "We don't have that much, really. This could sustain for only a month at most. And that's if we ration." Tomoe replied. The other girl sighed before shaking her head._

_ "My family farmed." Kenshin whispered. Kaoru and Tomoe looked at him surprise. Tomoe could also see the softness in Kaoru's eyes. She had a feeling the man rarely said anything about his family. She watched as Kaoru reached out to place a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_ "Kenshin, I didn't know your family had a farm. There's quite a bit of land here." she whispered. Kenshin nodded before letting out a sigh._

_ "Indeed. We can get some necessities we need immediately and buy some things to grow. I'll also grow herbs and other things to make medicines. We might have trouble the first few months but we shouldn't be here that long." Kenshin said. The two women watched as he stood up while slipping his sword back into his belt._

_ "Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered, making his name a question. Tomoe watched as he looked down at the other girl with a soft gleam in his eyes._

_ "I'm going to look around to see what I can find. Tomoe-san, would you help her get into bed? It's been a long day and we need our rest." he requested. Tomoe nodded before he exited the house allowing the door to swing shut behind him._

_ "He has so many shadows haunting him. It worries me that…he may never become the true Himura Kenshin." Kaoru whispered softly. Tomoe laid a gentle hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She smiled gently at her._

_ "It will be okay." she said. Even though deep inside of her she wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. She could only hope she was. She had a horrible feeling about the future but kept that to herself._

_ The days went by slowly. Kenshin had been right about it being hard the first few months but not about how they would only be there a short amount of time. After the third month they had gotten into the routine of taking care of the gardens, Kenshin selling medicinal herbs, and both Tomoe and Kaoru taking care of the local children. Spring had turned into summer and summer was slowly morphing into fall._

_ "It'll be getting cold soon. We should start making thicker blankets to sleep under." Kaoru said one night after they had cleaned up from supper. Kenshin was sitting against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. He looked up from where he had been watching the fire to nod at Kaoru with a small smile._

_ "I'll see what fabrics I can find in the village tomorrow then. Is there anything else you need?" he asked gently. He watched as Kaoru looked away from him as her hands fisted into her kimono._

_ "No." she whispered. He could tell she was lying._

_ "Kaoru, just tell him. We can splurge every once in a while." Tomoe said from where she was washing the dishes. Kenshin spared her a glance before looking back at Kaoru. The girl was refusing to look at him._

_ "Kaoru?" he asked. He wondered what she wanted but refused to ask for._

_ "Well…it's a little selfish, I guess. I…I really want to receive a ribbon from you, Kenshin." she whispered. He blinked in surprise before swallowing to keep a blush from his face. He glanced back at Tomoe when he heard her giggle softly._

_ "Kaoru has always collected ribbons. She's never asked for one before though. She must really care about you, Kenshin." Tomoe teased. Kenshin continued to force himself to not blush at the statement. He watched as Kaoru stood up with a bright blush spread across her cheeks._

_ "Never mind! I'm going to go check on the garden!" she said before running out of the house. Tomoe giggled as Kenshin jumped to his feet. He looked at her and she shook her head at him._

_ "Don't stand there staring at me. Go talk to her." she told him with a grin. He blinked before also leaving the room. He had no desire to stay and talk with Tomoe. He always felt uncomfortable around her. He felt it was because she knew he knew she didn't like him. As he walked towards the garden he could see Kaoru standing there just staring out into the distant._

_ "Kaoru?" he asked softly. She jumped before turning to him with wide eyes. He bit back a smile as he realized she was still blushing. He found it cute._

_ "You didn't have to come out here, Kenshin. I just needed to get some fresh air. You can go back inside." she told him. He shook his head with a soft smile on his face._

_ "It's alright. What is your favorite color?" he asked. He watched as she blinked in confusion up at him. He took a step closer to her so they were facing each other. He could feel her body heat radiating from her because of how close they were. He could see how blue her eyes were when he was this close._

_ "I…I really like the color blue. My mother always said I looked nice in blue before she passed away." she whispered. He smiled at her causing her blush to return full force._

_ "A blue ribbon it is." he told her. He watched as her eyes widened before softening as her blush began to glow. He reached out to put a gentle hand on her arm. She looked up at him through her eyelashes with a smile shining in her eyes._

_ "Thank you, Kenshin." she whispered. He nodded before leaning down. He could feel her shift as well and knew she was drawing closer. His eyes slipped closed as their lips brushed gently for a moment before he pulled back. The smile on her face was still there. It made his heart rate speed up._

_ "We should go back inside. Tomoe will wonder where we've gotten to because of how late it's getting." Kaoru finally whispered after a few moments. He nodded in agreement and followed her back to the house they were calling home. He stopped at the thought. He watched as Kaoru turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Kenshin?" she whispered softly. He looked at her with wide eyes._

_ "Is this what home feels like?" he asked. She smiled before going over and taking his hand to drag him towards the building. They walked in silence before stopping in front of the door. She once again looked at him. _

_ "Yes. This is what home feels like." she answered. He managed a small smile before allowing her to pull him into the house. The house that was becoming home._

_ Fall changed into winter and Kenshin met with an Ishin Shishi a few times to get updates on what was happening Kyoto. Kaoru nor Tomoe were around during the meetings as both women felt uncomfortable around him. Time continued to pass on with the children coming to play and help them. It was one night that had been overtaken by snow and Tomoe had gone to bed early that Kenshin and Kaoru talked._

_ "Tomoe-san doesn't seem to like me very much." he said as they sat against the wall of the room they shared. Kaoru sighed before looking at him._

_ "It's because she…she lost her special someone. He was killed in the war. I think…I think it hurts her when she sees us together. I don't think she means to let it show but…she lost the man she loved. I can understand why." Kaoru whispered. She blinked as Kenshin put an arm around her shoulders. She moved her gaze up to see he was staring off into the distance with determined eyes._

_ "I will do everything I can to protect her and your happiness from now on. I won't let you lose your happiness." he told her. She smiled at him before leaning up and kissing the scar on his cheek. She watched as his eyes widened in surprise. She just gave him a small smile in return._

_ "I know you will, Kenshin. One day…Tomoe will like you, I just know it. She just has to heal first." Kaoru whispered. He nodded in agreement before moving to lay his head atop of Kaoru's. She smiled as her nose caught the scent of the firewood he had brought in earlier that day. She yawned before slowly falling asleep Kenshin. She was aware when he placed her on the futon and also when he laid down._

_ She wasn't sure how long she slept before a sound from the other room roused her. She sat up and could see a figure moving through the shoji that separated the two rooms. She glanced at Kenshin to see he was still sound asleep. She slowly climbed to her feet and peeked around the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw Tomoe was awake and moving around._

_ "Tomoe-san?" she asked quietly so she wouldn't wake Kenshin. She knew he had trained himself to be a light sleeper. She didn't blame him considering all he had been through in his short life._

_ "Oh, Kaoru. You're awake. I was just going to go visit a…friend. They told me to come early so I was getting ready to leave." Tomoe told her. Kaoru frowned before quickly disappearing back into the bedroom. She rummaged through the small amount of stuff before grabbing the object she had been looking for. She went back to the other room and held it out._

_ "For protection. It's really early and you don't know what's out there." she told her. Tomoe took the dagger before looking at Kaoru with a confused look on her face._

_ "Where did you get such a thing?" she whispered. Kaoru smiled as she shrugged her shoulders._

_ "Father gave it to me before he passed away. He used it to protect himself before the Bakumatsu broke out. Please use it, Tomoe-san." she whispered. Tomoe nodded before slipping it inside her obi with a small smile._

_ "Thank you, Kaoru-chan. I'll be back later in the evening." Tomoe told her. Kaoru nodded before going back to the room. She found she was wide awake and wouldn't be able to return to sleep. She quickly dressed and decided she would warm the bath for Kenshin. She left the building and began to pump the water._

_ She continued to work until she was sure the water was warm before reentering the house only to pause as she saw Kenshin standing there. He turned and she blinked at the piece of paper he was holding. She set down the tub of water she was holding as she waited for him to say something._

_ "I found this. It says Tomoe-san has been taken and…if I don't come to them they're going to kill her." he whispered. Kaoru felt her eyes widen._

_ "What? But…Tomoe left earlier this morning on her own. She said…she said she was going to visit a friend. How…how did they manage to get in here without either of us noticing?" Kaoru asked. She watched as he threw the paper down and disappeared back into the bedroom. She could hear him moving around only for her eyes to widen when he reappeared dressed in his hakamas with his sword at his side._

_ "Kenshin! Where are you going?" she cried. She swallowed at the hard look in his eyes. She found that he looked exactly as he had when they first met in Kyoto._

_ "I promised to protect both of yours happiness. I'm going to go get her back." he told her as he walked to the door. She quickly followed as she watched with worried eyes. She felt as though something was about to go horribly wrong. No matter how hard he tried she had a feeling someone was going to get hurt._

_ "Please be careful, Kenshin." she whispered as he began to disappear into the horizon. She wasn't sure how long she stared, turning away the children who came to play, until the sun finally set. She swallowed before going over to the piece of paper Kenshin had dropped earlier and read it. Her eyes went wide as she noticed the note said they would be waiting for him in the forest._

_ 'I…I have to go! I can't let him do this by himself!' she thought. She ran into the bedroom and grabbed her shawl. She quickly followed the path Kenshin had taken earlier that morning. She didn't know what was leading her but she found she knew exactly where she was going._

_ She stopped as she reached the edge of the forest. She took a deep breath before running in. She swallowed as she came onto a scene covered in blood. She shook her head before continuing on. She had to get to Kenshin as soon as possible. She knew what he did. She couldn't begrudge him fighting for what he thought was right. She continued to run, ignoring another bloody scene she passed, only to stop breathing hard as she finally reached a clearing. She was surprised to see a large wooden house standing there in the clearing._

_ She looked around frantically only for her heart to stop when she finally saw Kenshin. He was covered in blood. He was kneeling in front of a man who had his sword raised as though to strike Kenshin. Kaoru felt her heart jerked back into life as the man began to bring the sword down. She started to run towards him as fear began to move her into action._

_ 'He can't! I can't let him die!' she thought as she managed to jump in front of him. She gasped as a burning pain engulfed her back. She realized, hazily, that it hadn't been the unknown man's but Kenshin's sword that had cut her. She fell back only for Kenshin to catch her before she could hit the snow. She managed to give him a small smile as she could feel the world growing darker._

_ "KAORU!" she moved her eyes as she felt hands on her shoulder. She smiled as she saw Tomoe was staring at her horrified. She let out a small breath only to realize her breathing was rapidly slowing. It didn't take long for her to realize she was dying although she had already subconsciously known it._

_ "You both need to be happy. This world…needs…happiness." she whispered before her vision went black and she went limp in Kenshin's arms._

_ "NO! KAORU! GIVE HER BACK! PLEASE, GIVE HER BACK! NOW!" Kenshin screamed as he held her close. He could feel anger and guilt rolling off of himself. He couldn't find a way to keep the sorrow from overtaking him. "Please, let me go with you."_

_ "Kenshin!" he looked up only to blink as Tomoe slashed a knife across his left cheek and the scar already there. He had the distinct feeling this new cut was also going to scar. "Get hold of yourself! Kaoru saved your life so you could live on! You need to live on for her! Don't wish for your death! As long…as long as this scar remains, I will never forgive you for those words!"_

_ "Tomoe." he whispered softly. She continued to glare at him as the snow fell around them while they sat in the blood stained snow._

* * *

"We buried her in Kyoto before I was sent to the front lines of the Bakumatsu." Kenshin finished softly. Kaoru sat there in shock. She had known what she was going to hear but the fact she had actually heard it was hard. She could see in both of their eyes it had been a painful story to tell.

"But…how did…how did you become like this?" she asked softly. Tomoe let out a soft sigh before pulling something from the inside of her jacket. Kaoru felt her eyes widen as she realized it was a dagger. Kaoru didn't understand why she was carrying a dagger around.

"Kaoru gave me this before she passed away. I noticed shortly after her death…the dagger was pulsing. It came into my mind that…I needed to take my heart. I did so and realized I hadn't died." Tomoe whispered. Kaoru's eyes went wide before she leaned forward.

"Wait, what?" she demanded. Tomoe looked up at her with a shrug.

"She carved her heart out with that dagger. The thing is…she survived and her heart is the only one to have disappeared." Kenshin told her. Kaoru felt as though another big question mark was hanging over head.

"Huh?"

"She also carved our hearts out when we were close to death. Our hearts, however, never disappeared. We keep them…in storage." he whispered. Her eyes went wide before she looked at him in shock. He nodded towards Tomoe who was studying Kaoru's profile. Kaoru turned to Tomoe as she waited. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting as an explanation but it had certainly not been this.

"The hearts are kept alive by the magic that surrounds this knife. We keep them in separate trunks to represent each person who has been touched by this magic. I cannot tell you where it comes from because I do not know myself. Like Kenshin said, I can only use the knife to help those who are already on the edge of death. Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, who you have yet to meet, plus Kenshin and myself have all lost our hearts this way." Tomoe told her. Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek before holding her hand out.

"May I?" she whispered. Tomoe nodded before handing her the dagger. Kaoru's eyes went wide at not only the wait but the warmth. They grew even wider as it pulsed in her hand. "It's like a heartbeat."

"The magic in this dagger keeps all of us alive. The only way to kill any of us is to destroy the dagger that changed us or to stab our heart." Tomoe told her. Kaoru nodded before looking away from the object in her hand to the two people in her room.

"That's the only way then?" she inquired softly.

"Well, there is one more way for us to die. That is if the person trying to kill us can imitate the circumstances that we were originally meant to die in. Let's use Misao as an example. She had been shot in the Aoiya, a restaurant in Kyoto, and was bleeding profusely from the wound in her shoulder. She would have died if I had not been there. Now, for her to die like that again she must be shot in the exact same spot she was over a hundred years ago. In the clothes she was wearing." Tomoe revealed. Kaoru blinked in surprise before giving a soft laugh.

"I can't see many people keeping the clothes they were meant to die in." Kaoru murmured to herself.

"As Kenshin told you earlier, the magic also affects our belongings. Those clothes are also kept but with the hearts. We keep it under lock and key." Tomoe told her. Kaoru sighed before holding the dagger out to the older woman. She wasn't sure why she was so calm but something about these people made her feel at home. Even if they were much older than her she felt as though she belonged. She had only felt that when her parents had still been alive.

"There is one more thing. The hearts can be returned to the owner. But for it to succeed and for the receiver to live the person doing it must have a very strong spirit. A successful return has not been done since we became like this." Tomoe said. Kaoru looked at Kenshin only to look away. Something in her felt like she was breaking.

"That's so sad…that means you can't love." she whispered. She didn't see the startled looks they gave her. She glanced up at Kenshin as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She could see the smile in his eyes.

"We can offer strong friendship though." he told her. She nodded before letting out a soft sigh and looking up at Tomoe.

"I have another question. Do you have somewhere I can train?" Kaoru asked. She watched as they both blinked at her in surprise. She guessed they weren't exactly expecting the question.

"Train?" Tomoe finally managed to repeat.

"Yes. I'm a successor to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu my great-great-great grandfather created. I wasn't able to learn much from my father before he passed away so I memorized the sets written down and practice them each day." Kaoru said with a bright smile on her face. She watched in amusement as the two shared another look before turning back to her.

"You practice swordsmanship, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin finally managed to ask. Kaoru nodded.

"I can protect myself. That guy from Shishio just really caught me off guard. I need to practice so I can stay sharp." she said. She jumped as the door bounced open and a young boy was standing there breathing hard. She blinked at his spiky hair and the bokken strapped across his back.

"You know Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?" he demanded. She nodded in confusion. "I'm Myojin Yahiko, I was a student of that style before I…died. Would you finish my training so I can become a Master?!"

* * *

There are reasons for some of the holes in the story and those will be explained at a later date. I hope you enjoy, please, please review! I greatly appreciate it!


	10. Beginning of the Journey

Read and review, please! Author's note at the end with explanation!

* * *

Kaoru finally understood what people meant when they compared a life changing event to the feeling of being thrown into a fairytale. She was positive she had not only been thrown into one but hogtied so there was no way for her to get out of it. She felt as though she were drowning and when Yahiko had burst into the room begging for lessons she'd felt like passing out.

She was thankful when Tomoe had ushered the boy out along with Kenshin. The older woman, much older now that Kaoru thought about it, had told her to find them once she was ready. Kaoru was unsure if she would ever be ready to face what else they were going to throw at her. She only hoped there wasn't much left for them to actually throw at her.

'Of course, they're all immortal with no hearts…I'm sure if they wanted to top what they told me they very well could. I think that's what bothers me.' Kaoru thought. She let out a soft sigh before swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She knew she couldn't wait forever to give them an answer. She could just imagine the reasons Kenshin was coming up with in his minds for her need to process everything.

'The thing is…I'm not sure myself what I'm feeling.' she sighed. She brushed her fingers through her hair. She really didn't know what she should do. She wanted to trust them but something in her heart was telling her it was too dangerous. She just didn't know what to do and she hated feeling so confused. Kaoru had always been the type of person to know what needed to be done and even if she hated it she would do everything she could to do it. It was so different this time because she just didn't understand what she needed to do. It was such an odd feeling to her.

'_Don't give up on them._' her eyes widened as she jumped to her feet. She looked around the room with wide eyes as she tried to figure out where the voice had come. It had sounded familiar but at the same time she didn't recognize it. She looked around once more before letting out another breath. It was probably her imagination she mused as she went to the mirror. It made sense after all she had heard earlier from Tomoe and Kenshin.

Kaoru blinked at her reflection before giggling as she realized her hair was standing in every single direction it could. She attempted to get it to lay down only to laugh loudly when it refused to obey her. She checked her wrist and was relieved when she found one of her hair bands around her wrist. She quickly pulled her unruly man back into her signature ponytail only to make a face when she once again saw her reflection.

"You're not trying to impress anyone, Kamiya. They've already seen you at your worst so it's not going to matter if you have bed head. Anyway, Kenshin's never going to look at you like that…he will always be loyal to his wife. I admire him for that." she told her reflection before shaking her head. She let out a soft sigh before noticing her reflection didn't mimic the action. She watched in shock as it smiled at her.

'_Don't dismiss him so easily._' Kaoru whirled around as she heard the voice once again in her head. She looked only to slowly turn back to the mirror to see her reflection was still smiling at her almost mischievously. Her eyes went wide. '_Bingo._'

* * *

Kenshin had gone back to his office only to turn around once he reached his door to head back to Kaoru's room. He didn't know what he was going to say to her but he felt as though he couldn't leave her alone. He continued walking towards the room only to pause. His conscious was telling him he needed to leave her alone if only so she could process the information she had been given. He wasn't sure how he would react to such a story if he hadn't lived through it.

'So I'll leave her alone. I will go check on her before dinner…yes, that sounds like a much better idea, that it does. I can get some work done so Tomoe won't come after me. Scary woman she is.' Kenshin thought as he turned away from his journey. He started his journey back to his office before pausing again. He really wanted to go talk to her despite his better judgment. He let out a soft huff before once again turning towards Kaoru's room.

"EEEEEEEKKKKK!" he only froze for a millisecond before taking off in the direction of the scream. He reached her door in record time considering how far his office was actually from her room. He threw the door open only to be met with an odd sight.

Kaoru was sitting on her bed looking rather pale. She looked like she had fallen onto it because she was sitting rather oddly. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her eyes were trained on something. He followed her gaze to find she was looking at the mirror. He furrowed his brow in confusion before turning back to her. He waited for her to notice he was there only to realize she wasn't going to move her gaze from the mirror.

"Miss Kaoru, are you alright?" he finally asked. She finally seemed to realize he was there as she turned to look at him He noticed her eyes were still wide and she looked as though she were in shock.

"Oh, Kenshin." she blinked at him before finally realizing Kenshin was standing in front of her. She felt her face turning bright red as she jumped off her bed. She opened her mouth only to hesitate as she remembered who was in front of her. She couldn't exactly tell him what had happened without sounding like an absolute idiot and possibly breaking his heart. "Sorry, I think I've let my imagination take off with me. I didn't mean to scream."

"Ah. Well, are you okay? You look pale, that you do." he told her. She swallowed before giving a soft smile. Kaoru knew Kenshin would probably never be able to love again, missing heart notwithstanding, but he was a good friend to have. She would never be able to deny that.

"I'm fine. Thanks so much for coming to check on me, Kenshin. I'm kind of embarrassed that you heard me though…you must've been on the other side of the house." she said as she scratched the back of her head. She could feel the blush threatening to spread up her neck and into her cheeks. She really hadn't thought her scream had been that loud even though she had been absolutely terrified at the time.

"Well, you see….I was actually coming to check on you. I wanted to make sure you didn't have any other questions." he told her. Kaoru blinked before shaking her head as she let out a soft sigh.

"No, Kenshin, I don't. I have made my decision though." she revealed. She watched as his eyes widened. He opened his mouth but she spoke again before he could even speak. "I'm going to stay to help all of you. Maybe I'm being a little quick to judge our relationships but I do think of you as my friends."

"Miss Kaoru….thank you." he whispered. She smiled before giggling causing him to look up at her.

"You can stop calling me that, Kenshin. We are friends now." she reminded him happily. She watched as a small smile spread across his face. Kaoru knew she had made the right choice.

* * *

"I see. Are you sure that's all? Ah, well, thank you. Aoshi left a few hours ago so he should be there shortly. Kenshin and Sanosuke will be leaving early tomorrow morning and get there around noon. Me?" Tomoe paused as she listened to the old man that ran the Aoiya in Kyoto. She let out a soft sigh. "I will be arriving as soon as I can finish some business here. No. She will be accompanying me. Unfortunately, that is the only option. Yes, good-bye."

"We're going back?" Tomoe looked up from where she had placed her closed cellphone on her desk to see Misao standing in the doorway. The girl had her arms crossed as she leaned against the frame. Tomoe sighed before finally nodding.

"It would seem if we hope to have any chance to stop Shishio we will have to do. I never thought we'd be returning." Tomoe mused as she leaned back in her chair. The last time she had been there herself had been ten years ago to visit Kaoru's grave for the first time since she had passed away. It had been a bad idea as Kenshin was with her and in the end neither of them was ready to reduce their friend to just a headstone. Even if it had been over a hundred years since she passed on.

"Kyoto holds painful memories for all of us, Tomoe. Do you really want to risk going there?" the younger girl asked. Tomoe glanced at her with a sad smile on her face.

"Of course not. What I want, what we want, however pales in comparison to stopping Shishio from setting the world ablaze. In the end the blame lies with me so I must do everything in my power to stop him." she explained. They remained silent for a moment before Misao took a step towards the desk.

"This will destroy him. How can you ask him to go back there to fight? I can only imagine the memories this could bring." Misao said. Even though she acted like the most childish one of the group, minus Yahiko, Tomoe knew she was also one of the more mature ones. She could see through to their true emotions and thoughts no matter how guarded they were.

"I know that, Misao! I was there! I watched her die in his arms! Don't talk to me about the memories it will bring! He was not the only one who lost a loved one that day. He is not the only one that has to live with sins from that time." Tomoe said. She met Misao's eyes. The other girl was staring at her in slight shock and Tomoe knew she had crossed the line. She had a feeling that being forced to relive the past had put her on edge.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to think of you as someone who's been hurt so much when you're always so strong for us." Misao finally whispered. Tomoe smiled before letting out another sigh as she glanced at her phone. She didn't want to go back to Kyoto either but she wouldn't hesitate to do so if it meant saving the world.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tomoe turned her gaze back to the doorway to see Kaoru standing there. She looked much better than she had when the older woman had left. Indeed, it looked as though all her color had returned to normal and she had her hair pulled back into its normal ponytail.

"We just finished. Come on in…I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." Tomoe said with a gentle smile. Kaoru moved to stand beside Misao with a gentle smile on her face. The older woman had to wonder why the newest addition to her house had decided to visit.

"I wanted to let you know I've made my decision." she said. Tomoe shot a glance at Misao and saw her face expressed what she was feeling inside. Surprise and panic were painted across the ninja's face. Tomoe swallowed before moving her gaze back to Kaoru who was still smiling.

"Oh?" she finally managed. She was sure if she had a heart it would be beating up in her throat due to nerves. She wasn't sure what she would do if Kaoru decided to leave. She really didn't have anyone to spare to make sure the girl was kept safe while they fought Shishio. She also knew Shishio would take that advantage.

"I'm going to stay to help. From what I've gathered on Shishio he has to be stopped. I want to do whatever I can to help you." Kaoru told her. Tomoe felt relief flood her. She knew she should've trusted Kaoru to be understanding but after years of only trusting a handful of people it was hard to allow that trust to be place in others.

"Thank you, Kaoru. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised but I am. Your life will be in danger as long as you associate with us." she told her. Kaoru only laughed.

"My life is already in danger. My apartment is a smoldering mess leaving me nowhere else to go. There's no point to just wait around for all of you to save the world when I can be of at least some help, right?" Kaoru said with a bright smile. Tomoe shared a look with Misao once more before returning the smile.

"Thank you, Kaoru. I appreciate it." she told her. Kaoru nodded before letting a sigh.

"So, what do we do now? I have the feeling you already have a plan." Kaoru said. Tomoe blinked before laughing. She should've known Kaoru would be ready to help the moment she made her decision. Kaoru seemed like the type of person who threw herself headfirst into whatever she felt needed to be done.

"Actually, I was going to ask you what you thought of Kyoto." Tomoe stated. She watched as Kaoru blinked.

"It's a beautiful old city from what I've heard. I've never been there because I've always been so busy with school." Kaoru replied. The older woman cleared her throat as she folded her hands on her desk.

"Well, Kyoto is where Shishio's main base is. I've decided the only way to stop him is if we go to him before he can make a move. I've already sent Aoshi there and Kenshin will be leaving tomorrow morning with Sanosuke." Tomoe told her. Kaoru nodded in understanding before crossing her arms.

"You're right. I get the feeling that in order to stop him we have to make the first strike rather than to wait. What are we doing then? We aren't just going to sit here, are we?" Kaoru asked. She watched as the older woman folded her hands on the desk before meeting her eyes.

"Of course not. We're also going to Kyoto. Tomorrow if you can be ready." Tomoe told her. Kaoru began to smirk causing the older woman to blink. That wasn't the expression she had expected.

"I can. When do you want to leave?" she asked. Tomoe opened her mouth before blinking as another person ran into her office.

"I'm coming too! I'm not being left behind!" Yahiko cried. Kaoru turned to look at the boy standing behind her with raised eyebrows. She smiled before shaking her head as she reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"You're coming. You have to be with me to be my student, right?" she asked. She watched his eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "That is unless you've changed your mind about becoming a master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

"No! I want to learn!" he cried before pausing. "But…how can you teach me when you don't even know everything?!"

"Teachers and students learn together." Kaoru told him. He opened his mouth to argue only to be interrupted by Tomoe.

"Be ready to leave by tomorrow afternoon. We have to be prepared which means Yahiko if you're serious about Kaoru teaching you, you _must_ listen to her. You know what Shishio is capable of." Tomoe reminded him. The young boy looked at her before nodding then looking back at Kaoru.

"Shishio had my parents killed. Please teach me so I can help them defeat him." he asked. Kaoru smiled before kneeling down in front of him so she was looking up at him.

"I'm an orphan too…so I'll do my best just like you." Kaoru promised. He nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'm coming along too! You aren't leaving me behind. Besides, Tsubame can run the restaurant while we're gone. She's a good fighter." Misao said. Tomoe glanced at her before nodding as she reached for her cell phone. She quickly pushed the redial button.

"Jiya? Have three more rooms ready by tomorrow night. Also get as much information as you can on Shishio's movements. I have someone who will be able to read into them. Thanks." Tomoe once again before meeting Kaoru's eyes.

"You have to promise me something, Kaoru." she whispered. Kaoru nodded as she waited for Tomoe to speak again. "Don't let the past repeat itself."

"I promise."

* * *

I guess I have some explaining to do, right? Well, last semester was worse than I thought it would be but I finally have some free time to write on my stories! Sp I thought I would begin with updating this one! I'm sorry for the long hiatus and hope it won't be as long until I update again! I apologize in advance if it takes a little bit before I update again! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	11. The Visit

I watched Hansel and Gretel this weekend. It inspired me to write action. Beware that I'm not the best at writing action. Also, Kaoru _may_ be a little out of character but I felt it was appropriate for the scene. Please enjoy and review! I love reviews! They inspire me!

* * *

"I am never sitting with Misao on another three hour train ride. It is not happening!" Kaoru complained as she flopped down on the futon in her room. Tomoe had followed her inside and was currently laughing at her. Kaoru turned over onto her stomach before looking at the older woman. She offered a small smile when Tomoe sat down on the floor with her back against one of the walls.

"Kenshin and Aoshi are currently at the apartment we keep here for these trips. I felt it would be a little crowded if we all went there so that was why I asked Jiya to get us separate rooms. Megumi will also be joining us in a few days. She comes down once a month to help out at the homeless shelter." Tomoe told her. Kaoru blinked before shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose you all have things you do to occupy your time. It must be hard." Kaoru observed. Tomoe just smiled at her.

"We all try but…we also have to be careful. It's hard to explain to others why we seem to never age. Megumi will have to stop attending in a few years. It's hard because of how attached we get because even if we are different we are still human." Tomoe said with a sad smile. Kaoru blinked before rolling onto her back so she was looking at the ceiling.

"I can only imagine. It's easy to see how much all of you do for the community but you're forced to do so from the shadows." Kaoru mused. They stayed in the silence for a moment before Tomoe finally broke it.

"Perhaps but we have been able to help so many people over the years even if it is from the shadows. None of us are mourning for the lives we no longer have. It has taken many years but we have all come to terms with the fact time has left us out of its loop for only reasons known to it." Tomoe whispered. Kaoru sat up and turned so she was facing the other woman in the room. She gave her a small smile as their eyes met.

"I will help all of you as long as I can, Tomoe. I know we haven't known each other that long but being around everyone makes me feel as though I've found a home. It's a hard feeling to express." Kaoru told her. Tomoe laughed before climbing to her feet.

"I understand. I actually didn't follow you in here to have such a deep conversation. I wanted to see if you were willing to go on an outing with me." Tomoe asked. Kaoru blinked before looking out her window that she had opened when she first entered the room. She could still see the sun in the sky and estimated it was late afternoon.

"Sure, the sun is still out. I have to admit I'm a little nervous about being out in Kyoto during the night with Shishio hunting us." Kaoru replied. Tomoe nodded in agreement.

"It's only a five minute walk away. I don't plan on staying long….honestly I don't know how long, emotionally, I can stay." Tomoe said. Kaoru turned with her a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She swallowed as she watched pain flash across Tomoe's eyes. It only made her curiosity grow stronger.

"I am going to visit the other Kaoru. I'm here so I feel it is necessary for me to visit. I would ask Kenshin to go with me but the last time he went…let's just say neither of us were ready to face reality. Honestly, I'm not sure if I am now but I can't be here and not visit. The guilt would eat me alive." she confessed. Kaoru blinked at her for a moment before smiling softly.

"I understand. I'm ready whenever you are. Since Kenshin isn't here, and doesn't even know we're in town, we'll go without telling him. I think it would be best to wait for when he asks to go himself." Kaoru said. Tomoe nodded as a small sad smile spread across her face.

"I look forward to the day he allows himself to heal." Tomoe murmured. Kaoru watched as pain flashed across her face. It was then that Kaoru realized an important fact. Tomoe cared deeply for Kenshin even if they did have their arguments. She loved him as her friend because of everything they had gone through together. She genuinely hurt for him because he would not allow himself to move on from the past.

"He will, Tomoe. Maybe not soon but one day he will wake up to find he's healed from the pain." Kaoru told her. The woman nodded as she opened the door to Kaoru's room. She motioned for the girl to follow her.

"You're right. We should get going if we want to get there and back before the sun completely sets. I agree with you about not wanting to be out in the dark when Shishio could find out at any moment that we're here." Tomoe said. Kaoru quickly followed her out of the room. They quickly made their way to the entrance of the building and exited after they had put their shoes on.

Kaoru followed Tomoe as the woman began to lead her down the busy and bustling streets of Kyoto. Kaoru was surprised at how similar, at least on the surface, that the town was to Tokyo. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting from Kyoto. She did know, however, that it wasn't the feeling of peace that had engulfed her. She felt as though as she had finally returned home after a long trip and was going to meet her family.

"What's your first impression of Kyoto, Kaoru?" Tomoe asked as they walked. Kaoru blinked for a moment.

"It's odd. I've never been here before but I feel as though I've come home after a very long trip." she whispered. Tomoe remained silent before giving a soft laugh.

"Home, huh? What a strange feeling to have for a place you've never been." she commented as they pushed through the throngs of people heading home after work. Kaoru remained silent as she thought about the older woman's words before laughing. She really was being silly.

"It must be because Kyoto reminds me so much of Tokyo. That and my imagination must be on overdrive after such a long train trip." Kaoru laughed as she scratched the back of her head. She continued to follow Tomoe until they stopped in front of a set of steps that led to the top of a hill.

"This is it. We buried her up there over a hundred years ago. This is the second time I've visited. She must be so angry with me." Tomoe whispered. Kaoru reached out and place a gentle hand on her shoulders.

"I'm sure she understands why." she said. Tomoe nodded before starting up the stairs. Kaoru paused for only a moment before following. As she followed she realized that she truly hated stairs. She understood why they put graveyards on top of hills but she did not like having to climb to get to them.

Kaoru didn't know how long it took them to climb the stairs to reach the top. She did know she was breathing hard by the time they reached it. It also made her realize she needed to start training more if only so she wouldn't be out of breath when she attempted exercise. It made her feel even more inferior when she saw Tomoe wasn't even breathing heavily.

"It's over here by the big oak tree. She always loved climbing trees when she was a little girl. I thought it would be fitting." the older woman mentioned. Kaoru nodded as she followed her to one of the many graves. She swallowed as they stopped at the single grave that was located under the large oak tree off to the side of the main grave yard. Her eyes widened as she saw the name etched onto the weather worn stone.

'She used the same characters to spell her first name. Why do I feel so connected to you, Himura Kaoru?' she asked silently. She glanced at Tomoe to see the woman had her hands held out in front of her with her eyes closed. Kaoru quickly imitated the posture before bending her head. 'I want to help erase the sadness in their hearts. Please, Himura-san, let them know they're allowed to heal.'

"_They're here!_" Kaoru's head snapped up as confusion set in. It was the same voice she had heard back in her room. She glanced at Tomoe only to see the woman hadn't moved. She opened her mouth to question her before screaming as a gunshot rang through the air. Tomoe collapsed to her knees while holding her shoulder.

"Tomoe!" she cried while running to the woman. She pulled the hand away and was relieved to see the bullet had only scratched the skin while tearing away through the fabric of Tomoe's shirt. She glanced over at the other Kaoru's grave and swallowed as she saw there was a bullet hole in the tree behind the stone.

"I'm fine! Get out of here!" Tomoe hissed. Kaoru looked at her before another voice broke in.

"That's a bad idea. If you move, Kamiya, I will kill you." she looked up only to swallow at the woman standing there with a gun. She recognized her as the woman who had claimed to be Shishio's wife. Kaoru swallowed before slowly standing up. She narrowed her eyes as the gun was suddenly pointed at her chest.

"You are a coward to attack us here. This is a place for mourning." she told the woman. She only received a laugh in return.

"So it's a fitting place to make sure you die in front of someone that can't die! Tomoe will once again have to-hey!" Kaoru had run forward and knocked the pistol out of her hands while the woman started to become animated in her speech. Kaoru landed a strong punch against the woman's jaw sending her flying.

"Sorry. I hated listening to my graduation speaker. I'm not going to listen to you talk about my death. It's depressing. That and the way you dress pisses me off." Kaoru told her. She watched with wide eyes as the woman stood up and wiped blood from her lip.

"You little bitch!" she screamed. Kaoru ran forward and punched at the woman's face only to be forced to dodge the woman's own punch. She smirked before letting out a breath as her attacker's leg met with her stomach. She landed hard on the ground while attempting to regain her breath.

"I'm the one you're after, Yumi! Leave her alone!" Kaoru turned her head to see Tomoe was standing. Her eyes went wide as she saw her friend had pulled her knife from where she kept it under her jacket. She watched as the other woman, now dubbed as Yumi, approached Tomoe. Kaoru tried to sit up only to let out a haggard breath before collapsing back to the ground. She was sure Yumi had either bruised or broken one of her ribs.

"Bad move, Tomoe." Yumi said. Kaoru watched as they rushed each other only for her eyes to widen as she caught Tomoe's gaze over Yumi's shoulder. She watched as her mouth and blood began to drip from her lips. She continued to watch as Tomoe fell to the ground with a knife, similar to the one in Tomoe's hands, embedded in her side. Kaoru felt her body shaking as Yumi reached down and pulled the knife from the other woman's body. Tomoe's scream echoed throughout the graveyard.

"You know how it goes. My knife's powers will poison you and soon you will disappear along with the little crew you created. Shishio wins." Yumi said as she sheathed her knife. All Kaoru could see was red as she jumped to her feet. Her ribs protested but she didn't care as she charged and punched the back of Yumi's head so hard the woman went flying into the ground and skidded.

"You bitch!" she snarled. She could feel her blood boiling. She watched as Yumi stood up and turned towards her. She felt a justified sense of satisfaction when she saw the blood on her face. Her eyes narrowed as Yumi charged her before returning the favor of a hurt rib by ramming her fist into the woman's solar plexus. She watched as she went flying again before landing on the ground.

"If you get up again I swear both my feet will meet your face." she warned.

"Kaoru, no….you….have to…get away. F-find Kenshin." Kaoru turned to Tomoe. Her eyes widened as she saw the woman was trying to sit up as she held her side. Kaoru swallowed before turning back to Yumi. She felt her jaw clench as she watched the woman slowly stand. Kaoru crouched down in a running position.

"No way. If I do that she'll try to kill you." she said before taking off. She ran as fast she could before jumping and letting her feet meet Yumi's face. She had warned the woman. She landed on her knees as Yumi landed nearly forty feet away on her back. Kaoru stood up once again before groaning as her ribs protested.

"I think you've met your match, Yumi. How about letting me handle this one?" Kaoru stepped back as a blonde man, with a very odd hairstyle, stepped out from behind one of the trees. She swallowed as he pulled his sword from the sheath hanging at his side.

"Fighting against an unarmed person is a coward's way!" she hissed. He only chuckled but otherwise seemed to ignore her statement.

"You must be quite the wildcat if you can fight and injure Yumi. She's no pushover." the blonde said as he rested the sword on his shoulder. Kaoru swallowed as she clutched at her injured rib. She really hoped it wasn't broken. At any rate, it had taken all she had to stop Yumi's attacks. She wouldn't be able to stop the newcomer as well.

"Kaoru…..go…." Tomoe whispered from where she was still attempting to sit up. Kaoru knew she was right but she couldn't leave her friend to them. She didn't want to think about what they would do to the immortal to find a way to kill her.

"Does it really matter, Tomoe? The power, as good as poison really, that was in Yumi's knife is one of the few things in the world that can the likes of you. Once you are dead, like Yumi said, the rest are as well. Which means, Kaoru Kamiya, you are as good as dead. Why don't you make the afterlife comfortable for them?!" Kaoru's eyes went wide as he charged her with sword raised. She barely managed to dodge the blow. She found herself attempting to dodge each swing before crying out as he brought the hilt of his sword down on her shoulder. She fell to her knees as the muscles in her shoulder went numb from shock. Kaoru realized as he once again raised his sword that she was going to die.

"_He's here!_" the voice, the one now haunting her it seemed, cried. It was the only warning she had.

"KAORU!" her eyes snapped open only to see red hair against a black business suit jacket. She swallowed as she watched Kenshin push the other swordsman back.

"Well, you are certainly not someone we wanted to see." the blonde said. Kaoru blinked in disagreement. She was really glad the man had showed up.

"By raising your sword against Miss Kaoru you have made an enemy of me." Kaoru blinked at Kenshin's voice. It had gotten much deeper. He sounded angry. Very, very,_ very_ angry. She had the distinct feeling part of that anger was directed at her and Tomoe as well.

"As much as I would love to fight you I can sense the rest of your little friends are on their way here. Let's go get you fixed up, Yumi." the man said. Kaoru watched with wide eyes as the woman stood with minimal support from the man whose hair resembled a broom.

'I hit her with everything I had and she can still stand?! I'm way in over my head with these people!' Kaoru thought. She blinked as the duo suddenly disappeared from their sight. She watched as Kenshin slowly sheathed his own sword when it became clear they weren't coming back. It really was odd to see it hanging from the belt of a man dressed in a business suit.

"TOMOE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Kaoru turned on her knees to look at where Tomoe had been. Her eyes went wide when she saw Misao sitting with Tomoe's head resting on her lap. The sight spurred her and Kenshin to move to where they were.

"You're hurt, Tomoe. How did this happen?" Kenshin asked as he knelt by the woman. Kaoru swallowed as she saw the blood staining the white blouse Tomoe was wearing. She was sure it was also staining the black slacks as well.

"Yumi stabbed me." Tomoe managed to get out in one breath. Kaoru watched as the blood drained from Misao's face. She wondered why she had gone so pale at the news.

"That explains why Yahiko was feeling so weak earlier and even agreed to lie down to rest." she whispered. Kaoru's eyes widened with realization. The words Yumi and broom head had said finally made sense. They meant when Tomoe finally faded from the power infecting her from Yumi's knife the other would also fade.

"_You have to help her!_" the voice cried once again. Kaoru felt something pulling her attention away from Tomoe's injury to the other Kaoru's grave. Her eyes widened as she saw a blurry silhouette standing behind the worn grave marker.

'How?' Kaoru asked silently.

"_The knife! The knife is the answer! She needs you!_" the voice whispered. Kaoru watched as the figure slowly faded away from sight. She swallowed before looking around. She quickly located the knife laying about thirty feet away from the group. She slowly stood, wincing as her body protested at the movement, and slowly walked towards the object. She bent down and managed to pick it up and straighten up without too much pain wracking her bruised body.

'Now what?' she thought as she stared at the knife. Her eyes went wide as she spotted the miniscule writing on the blade near the hilt. She hadn't noticed it when she first examined the object.

"'The blood follows and only heals those whom blessing is given.' What does this mean?!" Kaoru exclaimed. She turned to look at her group of friends to see Kenshin and Misao trying to wrap the wound. Kaoru had the feeling that no matter how hard they tried there was no healing the wound.

"_Help her! You have to help her! To help them!_" the voice cried. Kaoru glance back down at the inscription on the knife. She truly didn't understand the cryptic message. She bit her lip as she waited for something to hit her. She knew she didn't have much time but it was absolutely necessary that she figure it out. She had to do so quickly.

"Blood…what could…I don't understand….blood…oh!" Kaoru gasped. She quickly made her way to the injured woman. She gently pushed Kenshin away so she could kneel beside Tomoe. She reached out and pulled the shirt up so she could look at the wound. Kaoru swallowed as she saw how red and angry it looked.

"Miss Kaoru, what are you doing?" Kenshin asked. She ignored him as she was more focused on what she was doing. She slowly brought the blade of the knife up so she was looking at it. She took a deep breath as nerves began to set in. She had always hated pain.

"I hope this works!" she whispered before wrapping her hand around the blade. She quickly pulled the knife so it cut her palm. She bit her lip at the pain before quickly placing her bleeding hand on Tomoe's wound. She watched as her friend's body jerked at the contact then her eyes snapped open from where they had closed from the pain.

"Kaoru!" Misao cried. Kaoru didn't reply as she slowly pulled her hand away. She met Tomoe's eyes as the woman studied her.

"Tomoe?" she whispered. The woman nodded before slowly sitting up then looking down at her side. Kaoru felt her eyes widen as the wound was completely gone. There wasn't even a blemish to suggest there had ever been a wound to begin with.

"It's gone. I don't understand how you did it but thank you, Kaoru." she whispered. Kaoru nodded with a smile as she let out a soft sigh. "Although, your hand must be hurting."

"Actually, it's not. I think I'm still in shock at the fact I cut my own hand." Kaoru laughed before holding her hand out to let Tomoe look at it. She blinked at the shocked look on the woman's face. She glanced at her hand only for her own eyes to widen.

"There's no cut." Kenshin breathed. She glanced up at him and saw he was staring at her also with shock in his violet orbs. "What are you, Miss Kaoru?"

* * *

REVIEW! Thanks! :D


	12. These Ties Bind

Wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been busy finishing up school and apartment hunting for graduate school and all that fun stuff. (I just aged myself, didn't I?) Anyway, I have plans to finish this story but I don't know how much longer it will take. I hope you enjoy the update and please remember to review!

* * *

Kaoru was laying on her futon in her room at the Aoiya staring up at the ceiling. She was still in shock. She was unsure how she got back to her room unharmed as the last thing she remembered was the look Kenshin had given her before everything became a fog that had refused to leave.

She blinked when she realized she had been staring for so long her vision had started to blur. She continued to stare as the images of Tomoe's now nonexistent wound and her uninjured hand played through her mind. She sighed as her eyes closed. She could feel tears trailing down the sides of her face but she couldn't explain the emotion behind the tears. It felt as though there was something knotting in her chest that was about to snap.

"_What are you, Miss Kaoru?_" she let out a breath as the words played through her mind again. She put her hands over her face as the tears came even faster. She rolled onto her side. She slowly opened her eyes so she was staring at the wall. She swallowed as she wondered what was going to happen now. She let out a soft sigh as the image of Kenshin's face went through her mind again. That expression had hurt more than anything else. It had been the look of a stranger.

'I should have gone home when I had the chance.' she thought. She felt a shiver go down her spine. She nearly jumped out of her skin when something gently brushed her bangs away from her forehead. She hadn't realized they were sticking from where she had showered before locking herself in her room.

"_Are you giving up so easily?_" she sat up while looking around the room for the owner of the disembodied voice. She found she was unsurprised to see there was no one there. She slowly brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You're the other Kaoru, aren't you? Why are you haunting me?" she asked softly so no one would hear her. The last thing she needed was one of the others coming into the room to ask her who she was talking to. It was bad enough that her wound had healed itself.

"_How can giving advice to your reincarnation be considered 'haunting'?_" the voice answered her. She sat there for a moment before her eyes went wide and her head snapped up as realization hit her. She found herself staring into eyes that mirrored her own causing her to jump away from the apparition that had appeared. She stared in shock as the other Kaoru smiled at before moving to sit down in front of her.

"_I had hoped you would realize it on your own but unfortunately time is not on our side anymore._ _It is time to learn who you truly are._"

* * *

"Well, this day has certainly not ended the way I had imagined." Tomoe sighed as they all sat at one of the secluded table in the restaurant. It really didn't matter as the area was already empty because of how late it was.

"And what did you expect when you went there, Tomoe? What did you expect to happen when you took her to Kaoru's grave?!" Kenshin hissed. Tomoe looked at him with a frown before shaking her head. She wasn't going to fight with him over how they had ended up in this situation.

"It doesn't really matter at this point, Kenshin. The fact is Kaoru has been locked upstairs in her room for nearly four hours without any communication from her. I watched her fight today without hesitation but now…it would seem she's shut down on us." Tome said with a soft sigh as she shook her head.

"Shut down is the delicate way of putting it. I would say she's ignoring us." Sanosuke spoke up. Tomoe sent him a look with tight lips. She knew Kaoru wasn't ignoring them on purpose. It was because she didn't know how to react to what had happened only a few hours ago. Tomoe didn't know how she would have reacted if she had been put in the same situation with the same circumstances.

"She's not ignoring us because she's mad at us. She's ignoring us because she doesn't know what's going on." Tomoe said. She folded her hands and rested her chin on her fingers. For the first time in a long time she was at a complete loss as to what needed to be done. She wanted to go to Kaoru but she knew doing so would only confuse the girl more.

"I'm not so sure we're any better off, Tomoe. What was that back there? We saw Kaoru cut herself to help you but there was no wound when she showed us her hand." Kenshin told her. Tomoe glanced at him. She knew he was right. They really had no idea what had happened at the cemetery after Yumi and her accomplice had left.

"In the many years we've been alive I have never seen anything like that. Unless it's one of us…I've never seen that in a mortal before." Tomoe said as she leaned back in her chair while looking at the table. She had never felt so unsure in her life even after waking up when she had thought she killed herself by carving her heart out.

"So, what do we do? We can't send her home because now it's absolutely certain that Shishio will be after her. We also can't just let her sit upstairs moping forever. Someone is going to have to talk to her." Misao told her. Tomoe sighed as she closed her eyes. She felt as though she had been cornered and had no way out. She hated feeling this way. She could only imagine how much worse it was for Kaoru.

"I'll go. I feel partially responsible for this whole mess. I know I didn't react properly in regards to her having healed so quickly. She might be willing to at least hear me out." Kenshin said as he stood up. Tomoe looked at him before nodding. She sent him a small smile as she watched him leave the empty dining room. She called out to him to get his attention before he closed the door behind him.

"Remember, Kenshin. She may not be the Kaoru we knew so many years ago but she's still a friend of ours." he blinked at her. Kenshin chuckled before nodding.

"I know." he said before leaving. He made sure the door was closed behind before sighing. He really had no idea what he was about to walk into other than the fact he had to find a way to soothe Kaoru. He couldn't wipe the look she given him when he questioned her from his memory. The look on her face had been a mixture of confusion, shock, and hurt. He had felt guilty the moment the words had left his mouth but before he had been allowed to apologize she had shut herself up in her room.

'Well, there's nothing like the present. The longer I let her sit up there and think, the harder it will be to talk to her. I know Tomoe wants to be careful with her but I get the feeling Kaoru prefers for people to be honest with her.' Kenshin thought as he climbed the stairs to the hotel rooms. He paused when he reached the door that separated him from Kaoru and her room. He reached up and knocked while hoping she would answer. He was disappointed but unsurprised when he didn't receive a reply.

"Kaoru, it's me, Kenshin. I was hoping we could talk. Everyone's worried about you." he told her. He could hear movement in the room causing him to wonder what she was doing. He bit back a sigh when he realized she still wasn't going to let him into the room. "Please, Kaoru, can we talk? Kaoru?"

Kenshin frowned as he realized the movement had suddenly stopped. He knocked on the door more loudly than he had before. He waited for her to respond with a sound only to frown as silence continued to meet him. He called her name in hopes to get a response but was once again met with silence. He swallowed as he reached down to his side where his sakabatou rested against his hip. He quickly pulled the door open only for his hand to fall away from his sword and his jaw drop.

"Kaoru?" he asked the empty room that met his eyes. She was nowhere to be found in the small hotel like room she had been staying. Her futon had been rolled out and it looked as though she had been laying on it at one point. Kenshin continued to look around the room wondering if the girl was going to jump out at him. It was as his eyes looked around that he noticed the window to the room was open. His eyes went wide as he rushed to it.

"Kaoru?!" he cried as he looked out the window and down into the street below. He could feel his breathing accelerate as he wondered if Kaoru really had run away. He thought she would have known better than to leave when she had Shishio undoubtedly looking for her after what she had done to Yumi. Kenshin wouldn't tell Kaoru that he had been proud of her for defending herself and Tomoe so wonderfully. He just wished she hadn't run off when it was obvious Shishio would be after her.

"What were you thinking?!" he growled as he continued to stare down at the street. He hoped she hadn't hurt herself by making the jump. His brow furrowed as he remember her leaving her shoes at the front door of the building. He found it odd that none of them had noticed her sneaking in the front to grab her shoes. Especially when the front door was in the dining room where they had been sitting.

"That it would be nicer to look at the stars from the roof." he jumped in surprise only to groan as his head met the top of the window. He rubbed the back of his head as he turned to look up at on the roof only for his eyes to widen. Kaoru was peering at him from the edge of the roof and had a smile on her face. He blinked as she reached her hand down.

"Come on. The view is amazing." she told him. He blinked before reaching out to take her hand. He pushed himself out the window as she helped pull him up. There were a few slips and some moments where the redhead thought he was going to fall to his death. He was breathing hard when was finally sitting beside Kaoru while ignoring the way she was laughing at him.

"I don't think I've been that fearful for my life since the Bakumatsu." he told her. She continued to laugh at him causing him to look at her. He made a face at her causing her to cover her mouth before she looked up at the sky.

"Don't you think it was worth it, though?" she asked. He blinked at her before looking up at the sky. He felt his breath catch at the stars blinking down at him. The inn and restaurant were in an older part of the city and the light pollution was much less than it was in the newer parts of the city. He let out a breath as he allowed himself to finally relax. He moved so that he was laying down on the roof with Kaoru sitting beside him.

"It certainly is." he told her as he moved his arms so they were crossed behind his head. They continued to stargaze in amiable silence. He could see why she had decided to climb up here. It was a good way to clear a person's head when they were confused. He let out another breath as his eyes closed. He found that he was willing to fall asleep on the roof if they continued to stay silent.

"I know you came here to talk to me, Kenshin. I'm not sure why they sent you but I was expecting someone to come. I just want you to know that I'm not going to run from this. I know it's not normal to be able to heal someone with my blood or even heal so quickly from that deep of a cut that I made. I understand that and while it scares me I'm not going to run. I've never given up in my life. I'm certainly not going to start now. I promised to help all of you. I'm going to keep that promise." she finally spoke. He opened his eyes to look up at the sky with a smile on his face.

"As funny as it sounds, I expected you to say that. I didn't truly think you had run away when I saw you weren't in your room. I was afraid you had gone looking for Shishio or Yumi on your own. To what end I have no idea but I can almost see you thinking that you need to fix this on your own. I guess what I'm trying to say is this: we've dealt with Shishio for over a hundred years. We do need your help but please remember that you also need ours. You aren't alone anymore." he told her. He blinked in surprise when she leaned over him. He met her blue eyes to see she was smiling down at him.

"How long did it take for you to learn that lesson, Kenshin?" she asked. He laughed as he sat up forcing to move out of his way. He continued to laugh until he finally looked at her to see she was blinking at him in surprise. He continued to chuckle as he looked back up at the stars.

"Around a hundred years. It's a tough lesson to learn, I have to admit. Once you learn it, though, you begin to realize there's a lot more people out there that you can depend on. It's a good feeling." he told her. He looked at her to see she had pulled her knees up to her chest as she smiled down at her feet.

"You don't have to worry about me. I know I'm up against something stronger than me. I'm not going to do anything stupid, I promise." she whispered. He watched as she looked at him with a smile that hid her thoughts from him. He just smiled at her before scooting to the edge of the roof.

"I'm going to let the others know you're okay. Tomoe will probably come to check on you before she goes to bed. Please don't give her the scare that you gave me. She's been known to overreact and would probably fall out the window." he told her. Kaoru blinked at him as he disappeared before sighing. She moved her attention back to the stars.

'I wish I knew what it was you were going to tell me before he knocked on the door, Kaoru. You disappeared the moment you heard his voice and I had to cover. I'm just glad he didn't hear me talking to myself. It's obvious he's already worried about me. I don't need him thinking I've completely lost my mind.' she thought as she pushed herself to her feet. She stretched as she walked to the edge of the roof to prepare to climb down.

"KAORU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she jumped before looking down. She squeaked as she saw Tomoe was standing on the street below her with her mouth wide open as she looked at her. "SUICIDE ISN'T THE ANSWER!"

"Eh?! I'm not…eek!" Kaoru squealed as she lost her balance and nearly fell. She looked up at the stars with an exasperated look. 'Someone up there has it in for me….I can just feel it.'

* * *

Kaoru had been sleeping soundly in a dreamless sleep until something started poking her in the side. She turned to try to get away from it but it continued to poke her. She blearily opened her eyes ready to fight only to bite back a scream as she saw her face staring back at her intently. It wasn't actually _her_ face but the other Kaoru resembled her so much that if she were still alive they would pass as twins.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed as she sat up and scooted away from the ghost. She watched as the woman made herself comfortable by sitting on the floor with her arms crossed over her stomach. Kaoru swallowed as she waited for her spectral visitor to speak if only so she could return to her dreamless sleep. A sleep, she was happy to say, that didn't include ghosts.

"_We didn't finish our conversation. I couldn't talk to you with Kenshin present. He would be able to sense me…and I know my presence would only confuse and hurt him._" the other Kaoru finally spoke. The living Kaoru scratched her head before crossing her legs. She knew she wasn't going to be able to return to sleep until she heard her counterpart speak.

"Alright, then. Start talking. It's past midnight and if I don't get some sleep I will be the crankiest person on this planet. And trust me, if you have even an ounce of love for these people you don't want them to deal with a sleep derived me." she told her. The woman giggled as she put a hand over her mouth.

"_Very well. I will make this quick then. As I said earlier, you are my reincarnation. I know Kenshin and Tomoe told you the story of how I passed away. Kenshin blames himself, I can feel it, but you have to understand it wasn't his fault. The way things had been at that very moment would have caused anyone to die. I refused to let Kenshin die…he had just learned how to live for himself._

_ "My death, however, is not the reason I've contacted you. I need your help, Kaoru, to help them stop Shishio. I don't know how Yumi gained the power she does but what she did to Tomoe is only the beginning. You're the only one who can help them stop Shishio from washing this world with flames._" the girl told her. Kaoru blinked at her before part of the statement caused her brows to furrow.

"Wait a minute. If I'm your reincarnation…how come you're here as a ghost? Shouldn't you, I don't know, be my subconscious or something? Or just showing me memories? I know you showed me that snowy scene when I first met them." she said. The other Kaoru smiled at her softly before shrugging her shoulders.

"_When I died, I bound part of my soul to Kenshin so he would know he was never alone. The rest of my soul was free to reincarnate as was seen fit. I knew that when I met the other part of my soul that Kenshin's new soul-mate had been born._" she said. Kaoru felt her jaw drop open.

"Soul-mate? What are you talking about? And how did you bind only part of your soul to Kenshin?!" she exclaimed. The ghost studied her with a smile.

"_Isn't it obvious? Soul-mates…as in you were meant to be together. We share a soul, Kaoru, you are me and I am you. I was his soul-mate over a hundred years ago and you are his soul-mate now. As for the soul binding…isn't it obvious? I was a witch…that's how that knife had those powers…I gave Tomoe my powers when I gave her that knife._" she explained. Kaoru just continued to stare before her eyes went wide with understanding.

"All of these years…you've been watching over them. Have…have you been pulling the strings to make sure all of this happened?!" she cried. The other Kaoru quickly shook her head with a stunned look on her face.

"_Of course not! I've been watching and waiting for you to come along! You are the only one that can end this, Kaoru! I have been waiting for you so that I can finally rest knowing that my friends are happy._" she cried.

"What do you mean by 'end this'?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"_You have to return their hearts to them. You have the power that I did so long ago. The knife has accepted you as it's new master. Why else do you think you healed so fast? It submitted to your will because it recognized the soul of it's true owner. In time, Tomoe will lose her power and become as normal as the others who don't have their hearts. You must defeat Shishio before that happens._" the ghost told her. Kaoru felt as though her jaw couldn't drop any lower than it already in the past five minutes she'd been listening to her past self.

"And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that? I doubt even Tomoe knows that's possible." she pointed out.

"_It's not possible for Tomoe to do because she isn't the true owner. It's only possible for you to do this. There is only way to return their hearts…you must have the conviction to return their mortal life to them and stab their heart with the knife. Only then will you be able to defeat Shishio._" she told her. Kaoru felt her heart drop to the floor.

'But…stabbing their heart…that will kill them. Is she saying that…I have to kill them to bring them back to life?!' Kaoru thought as she stared at the woman who resembled her so closely.

"_There is one last thing…you can't tell them. If you do, they will try to stop you and for very good reason. If your conviction isn't strong enough to bring them back…if the ties you have with them aren't tight enough…when you stab their heart, it could cost you your life. It would not hurt them other than a mild stinging in their chest. But you could very well die if you don't believe._" Kaoru said.

"You really were a witch…there's no other way to explain it."

"_And so are you._"

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed! Please remember to review as reviews are motivation for me! That and I love hearing from all of you!


End file.
